


Shadowlings

by Dragonsphinx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Author has issues with cannon, Emotional suffering, F/M, Kidnapping, Lightbending, Manipulation, Pain, Psychological Torture, Regret, Revenge, Slow Build, Spoilers, shadowbending, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsphinx/pseuds/Dragonsphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are Shadowlings. Upon Harmonic Convergence, the divine Angel of Light severed the shadows of the Avatar and the people of the Four Nations, setting us all free, and formed our realm: the Shadow World. We exist in this parallel universe, though our lives are not happy. For our fate is the stuff of nightmares.</p><p>People of Republic City are disappearing without a trace, but then reappearing without any memory of being taken. Everyone is baffled over the culprit's strange behaviour until the Avatar goes missing…and doesn’t return. The race is on to unravel the labyrinth of mysteries surrounding the abductions. But when leads run cold, Mako is the only one left keeping the case alive. He can’t stop until he finds the truth, but when he does he’ll wish he hadn’t. Is it worse to suffer a fate worse than death, or to live with the knowledge that you caused it?</p><p>We are Shadowlings. We live the other story…where it wasn’t alright. Yet we’ll never stop hoping that one day it could be. Maybe in some other world things turned out better. In this one they didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue ~ Shadow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii~!<3 Kinda nervous as this is my first fanfic that I've published. Hope you guys like it!  
> This came about mainly due to venting from watching Avatar: Legend of Korra. I personally really didn't agree with them breaking up a certain couple *cough* *cough* *author trying to not say it straight out to avoid spoilers although it's really obvious from the tags anyway* *cough*. Also I was kinda really upset with how the group dynamic of the main characters seemed to pretty much disintegrate by the end of the second season.  
> So basically this is me both venting and just splicing together all of the ideas I had that I think would have made the story a bit better.
> 
> Anyway, this is based in an AU of the world of Legend of Korra, and starts right at the end of Season 2.  
> Right now I don't plan on making any (or at least many) references to either of the seasons after that, so no spoilers beyond there I should think. But yes, big SPOILER ALERT for seasons 1-2 in case you were still planning on watching those.
> 
> Also big violence warning for the story as a whole. In case you're not into graphic torture, violence or the like I'd tread carefully or turn away. My writing style ain't for the faint of heart ^__~  
> Having said that, if you're like me and you're here especially for that, just need to say that every chapter won't be a gore-fest--just when the plot calls for it. ^.^
> 
> Okay! Enough of me rambling!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

> _**~Prologue :: Shadow Angel ~** _

Snow—hot as ice and cold as the heart—floated down from the darkness. No stars lay above the soft white blanket of earth where they lay. The light of the spirit portal behind them lit up the landscape. Like a gentle sanctuary; yet one that offered no protection.

He thought he should wake up, and yet couldn’t. It didn’t feel right somehow. As the firebender lay in the snow, the energy in his body wouldn’t manifest and allow him to rise. He felt heavy; weary. He knew he needed to get up, but his body did not share this point of view. Instead, his mind began to beckon him back into unconsciousness. Maybe he could find the strength after sleep claimed him.

_Mako—you must awaken now. Open your eyes._

A gentle whisper.  
The ember eyes pried open and the firebender found himself full of strength again. Though moments ago the mere idea seemed insurmountable, now Mako pushed himself up and gazed around the tundra. Barren trees surrounding them glowed eerily in the light of the portal. Not far off to his side, he noticed the shape of another fallen in the snow, quickly recognising that it was his brother Bolin. Mako’s attention drew to the sky. There, in the pitch black emptiness, were strange lights. Too far away to be any reflection from the earth or northern lights playing in the sky, he felt as if he was looking at a huge mirror. Another earth. The figures within were familiar: a water tribe girl; two men who looked frighteningly similar to himself and his brother; an air nomad and two more older figures. The elders were carrying the unconscious youth toward the portal. Something told him there would soon be a great battle in that place beyond.

Mako rubbed his eyes and head. Something felt strange. The world had shifted. He’d never considered himself the type of person with any kind of strong connection to the spiritual side of things, but it struck him that his very element seemed different. He raised an open palm but sure enough a small blaze flickered to life. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“What’s going on?”

That’s when he noticed the white figure. A woman…no, a girl. Her form radiated a gentle glow; her hair flowed down her back in a placid wave; and two pairs of wings reached out from her back. Had she been there the whole time? Mako only now noticed her; she stood not far from him, gazing quietly, smiling sweetly. Maybe he should have been afraid, or at least startled, but instead her very presence filled him with warmth and calm.

“Who are you?” he enquired. The angel turned to the side and moved a few steps away. “Wait!” He reached out for her. “Don’t go.”

She stopped, glancing over her shoulder, and smiled radiantly, uttering only four words:

“The Shadowlings are born.”

Suddenly the light grew blinding, searing like the midday sun. Mako had to shield his eyes. Peering from behind his arm, he saw the angel’s form shatter and turn into shimmering dust. It fell to the ground like a protective veil, then the light faded.

Colours still distorted in his eyes, Mako pushed himself to his feet and walked to where the angel had been. He knelt in the snow, squinting till his sight adjusted. But there was no stardust on the ground. Instead, Korra lay there still unconscious, just like his brother.

“Did I…imagine that?”

There was no trace that the angel had been there at all, save for a single white feather tangled in Korra’s chestnut hair. As soon as Mako picked it up, the white quill dulled and turned as black as the midnight heavens. Above, in the mirage world, a dark spirit and a blue spirit clashed in the bay of a city. The conflict was brutal, and yet from where he watched, to Mako it was distant. Distant and without threat. It was the peaceful beginning to the nightmare.

That was to be the last time that anything Mako knew would be any semblance of unbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's the prologue, I kept this short.  
> Next chapter should be up soon as I've already started writing it.  
> If there are any fellow Mako x Korra fans out there, please do comment! ^.^ Long live Makorra!!


	2. Should Have Noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally got over my writer's block and got this done!! ^_^ Much thanks to a good friend of mine who gave me great inspiration ;-)
> 
> A quick note about context that some people may notice is Republic City isn't overrun by vines (so city is just normal). That's because Harmonic Convergence never happened. All will be made clear in time, but in case that bothers anyone, just roll with it for now ^__~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I'm just going to include a legal disclaimer here because I forgot before and because I can. ^__^;;;
> 
> Please do comment on what you think or leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own any of the characters, locations or concepts of Legend of Korra, their rights belong to the original creators. This is purely a fan fiction / parody not-for-profit work not intended to infringe the rights of the creators.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

> _**~Should Have Noticed~** _

She walked away. Their relationship was over. She said that they didn’t work. Both of them agreed that was realistic. They’d shared a final kiss, and when she turned, her hand slipped out of his, and she kept going. She didn’t turn around; she didn’t stop.

In that icy castle, the ebony-haired firebender watched as Korra walked away from him. The Avatar would make a speech announcing the end of the war between the Norther and Southern Water Tribes, and everyone would cheer. She was rushing away to that, and she was alright. She was…alright…

Mako flexed his fingers, feeling the empty space where Korra’s hand had been just a moment before. It would sting for a while, but eventually the pain would lesson and numb, and finally it would be as if they’d never been at all. She’d be fine; she’d be better off. But then for just an instant, he thought he noticed her arms wrap around herself, her shoulders hunch forward in a fleeting moment of vulnerability. She looked…cold.

“You want a hug?”

The voice made Mako jump. He hadn’t noticed Bolin sidle up to him while he’d been transfixed. Now he leaned on Mako’s shoulder like a teenage girl, expecting an answer to his offer of post-breakup brotherly comfort. The firebender hesitated, feeling awkward. Taking the silence as an affirmation, Bolin grinned and locked his older and slimmer brother in a bearhug. Though at first Mako flinched away, he couldn’t help but smile at the younger earthbender’s naiveté. He meant well after all.

Mako stole a glance down the hallway. Korra’s form stalled by the doors leading into the outside landing where the speech podium was waiting. She was talking with someone: a man perhaps in his thirties, dressed in water tribe garb yet whose features betrayed that he was from another nation.

“Who’s that?” Mako said, squinting hard to try and read their lips. They were too far away, and they spoke in whisper.

“Hmn?” Bolin glanced over. “Donno. Never seen him before. Maybe he’s a member of Tonraq’s new tribe council.”

“Maybe,” Mako muttered.

The man smiled pleasantly. Korra glanced down as her hand flew up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. He began to laugh, and briefly the dark clouds lifted from Korra’s eyes as she chuckled, sharing in whatever passing joke had been uttered. The elder man nodded and held the door open, and just as quickly as the encounter had begun, Korra stepped out and beyond view. The man followed, and moments later cheers and clapping announced that the Avatar had stepped up to the podium. As Korra’s words, muffled by the walls, sounded from the speakers outside, Bolin nudged Mako out of his focus.

“Hey, let’s go get some drinks before the ship leaves. That’ll get our minds off all of this. Tell you what, my treat.”

Mako shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks bro.”

That was it. He turned away from that place, digging his hands deep into the pockets of his warm winter coat, and followed the eagerly jabbering earthbender out into the icy town. Determined not to think of Korra, or those last few words, or the odd elder who’d made her smile. Determined to move on and be content, to no longer focus on the past.

He should have noticed.

 

***** 2 weeks later *****

Mako woke with a jolt as chief Beifong banged her fist on the table.

“If you’ve got time to be sleeping then you’ve got time to be going through these missing persons files.” The chief dropped a handful of folders on the desk where Mako’s head had rested just moments before.

“Sorry chief,” he muttered. “Rough night.”

“Yeah right. Tell me again once you’ve caught up on your work. You’ve been slipping ever since the incident at the south pole. Show me you’ve not lost your edge completely.”

Mako grumbled to himself as the metalbender strode away into her office, summoned by the ringing phone. For a fifty-year-old, she packed a punch like a bison and the fury of a small army. Regardless of how much Mako felt justified, it wasn’t worth getting on the wrong side of Beifong.

When the group had made it back to Republic City, Mako had been looking forward to returning to the routine of work to set his mind straight and leave no time for pestering, idle thoughts. However, apparently he’d wished a little too hard, as they’d been outright flooded by a slew of missing persons cases. The paperwork was painfully excessive, and the past few nights Mako had given up on commuting back to the apartment he and his brother shared and just slept under his desk. It wasn’t comfortable, and the red tape was endless, resulting in Mako only having gotten a few measly hours of sleep the past few nights. So in the quiet hours of the morning before everyone else arrived, the soothing dawn-light and monotonous ticking of the clock had lulled him away before he’d even realised.

Now he stared at the names on the chick-yellow folders through blurred eyes, willing down the desire to firebend them into ashes.

From the neighbouring desk, the young officer leaned over, propping his chin on the heel of his hand. “Caught up with you, has it?” Mako glared daggers at the young recruit who’d only been on the force for a few weeks. He grinned innocently enough. “I just mean I didn’t think that anyone other than us new recruits would have to deal with these, y’know?”

The sixteen-year-old waterbender had short blond hair and the skin of an angel—which drove some of the female officers giddy. He was all too aware of it as well, and exploited whatever special treatment it got him to the fullest. Setting the brat ablaze along with the files suddenly didn’t feel like such a bad idea.

“Get back to work Behat,” Mako snapped, throwing the first file open. “You’re obviously aware of how much work there is to do. If the chief catches you just gawking, trust me you’ll be in for much worse than what I got.” He turned back to his work, hoping to send a message. Behat grumbled with boredom and turned to his own papers.

Mako went through the profiles. No one he really knew, apart from an older shopkeeper who he thought he’d walked past the previous week. He was an older earthbender, a family man, had given up a life in the factory to start a grocery store of his own. The next profile was that of a woman about Mako’s own age, a waterbender, a wanderer, had started to build a reputation for pickpocketing in the area. The last was a firebender in her late 30’s, and the only odd thing about her was that she was a housewife notorious for barely leaving the house. Mako groaned and started filling the forms.

“Weird, isn’t it?” Behat was leaning over again, his brief attention span apparently fully depleted. “There doesn’t seem to be any connection between the victims. Do you think _that’s_ the connection? That they have _nothing_ in common?”

“Behat…”

“I’m just curious.” His gaze wandered around the room. “I mean, are they being kidnapped by one person or is it a group? There’s a lot but not enough to rule out a single individual.”

“Behat!” Mako tried tuning him out. It didn’t work.

The blond picked up a handful of profiles. “And really, what’s the point? What would anyone want with a fat old guy, a street performer and a couple of kids?”

“Behat!!” Mako brought his fist down on the table. “For pity’s sake will you just get your work done?!”

The waterbender raised his hands as if the outburst was completely unwarranted. “Geez, okay. Don’t blow a fuse. I was just asking since you’re the detective here, not me.”

Mako ground his teeth as, thankfully, the phone rang. He nursed his temple—and the budding headache—as he picked up the receiver.

“Republic City Police.” Pause. “Yes, speaking.” Pause. “The police are always busy, that’s hardly the point.”

Behat watched out of the corner of his eye as Mako’s expression flashed into one of mild interest, then into surprise.

“This is really something that should be addressed to chief Beifong.” Another pause. “Oh. Well…then I suppose that’s alright. Right, thank you.” He put the receiver down. Behat turned back to his work before the firebender could level another glare at him.

“By the way, your brother swung by the gates this morning,” Behat said with a grin. “Said he’d meet you for lunch. Something about having some big news to tell you.”

Mako grunted with frustration and stood up. The stuffiness of the office was suddenly palatable. Behat made a show of dropping some of the files in his ‘out’ basket, seemingly proving he would really get something done. Deciding to forget him—any ire on the part of the chief in his case would be deserved—Mako walked to Beifong’s office first and knocked twice.

“Come in.” The door opened with a squeak of hinges and the firebender stepped in. “It’s you. Good. Saves me calling you in. Close the door behind you.”

“Chief, I just got a call from City Hall—”

“Yes I know,” Beifong cut in without looking up. She was examining yet more reports and data on the abductions. “They called me a few minutes ago. This luncheon is a colossal waste of time, but apparently whatever the president wants to discuss has baring on this chain of abductions. We need to hear this out.” She picked out a sheet from the pile and examined it carefully, then dropped it with a heavy sigh. Half-heartedly she scribbled something on a note and handed it to Mako. A time and address. “Don’t be late.”

 

Mako leaned on the door frame next to the entrance to Narouk’s—Bolin’s long-time favourite joint. The warm scent of seaweed noodle ramen wafted from inside, making his stomach grumble with both hunger and discomfort. His brother was late.

“Mako! Alright! You came.” Waving as he approached, Bolin grinned widely. “Man you’ve been cooped up in that office for too long. Wasn’t sure you wouldn’t decide to starve just to keep Beifong happy.” The earthbender slapped his brother on the shoulder. “C’mon then, let’s go get some grub!”

“Actually, I can’t stay,” Mako sighed. “I have to attend a formal luncheon with President Raiko. I’m just stopping by.”

“Ohoo!” Bolin raised his hands and grinned mischievously. “Rubbing elbows with the big-wigs now are ya? I’s alright, I get it. Guess you can’t stand in your little bro’s shadow forever, especially since I’m a big star now.” He chuckled.

Mako wanted to slap him upside the head. “It’s not like that! It’s business. He wants to discuss a recent case with us; we don’t have a choice. Even Beifong is being made to go.”

Bolin shrugged. “Sure alright.” He was still grinning. Bastard. “Anyway you don’t have to go right now, right? You got time to sit down at least.” Mako was about to protest when Bolin turned and just walked in anyway. Mako growled as he followed.

“So what’s this big news?” Mako said and crossed his arms. “Behat mentioned you dropped by the office.”

“Oh yeah! Mako you’ll never guess, I met this amazing girl!” Oh boy. “Oh yeah, she’s so cute and sweet and amazing… She’s a huge Nuktuk fan and she totally adores me.”

“Bo, you think it’s really a good idea? I mean, didn’t you break up with Eska just before we left the south pole?”

“Yeah…” For a moment Bolin looked melancholy, then brightened up. “But you know, it wouldn’t have worked out between Eska and me. I figured it was time to move on.”

 _Time to move on…_ Mako felt a pinprick in his chest. “Uh…anyway, what’s her name? Do I know her?”

“Nah, she moved into town about a month back. Her name’s Sayat.” Suddenly Bolin clasped his hands together and grinned giddily, staring off into the distance. “She’s got the prettiest eyes, and her hair smells like flowers.” He banged his hand on the table. “Hey I know! We should all get together and have dinner! You can meet her and Sayat can get to know everyone. It’s perfect!”

“Uh…we ‘all’?”

“Yeah, you, me, Sayat, Asami and Korra. We’ve been completely out of touch. Hey, maybe Tenzin will let us get together at his place on Air Temple Island.” Bolin smacked his fist into his open palm. “You know what, that’s a brilliant idea. I’m gonna go ask him later.”

The waiter arrived, placing a bowl of hot noodles in front of Bolin and a small cup of tea before Mako. The firebender took a long sip of the wonderfully calming drink. It soothed away some of the migraine. Maybe he really was working too hard.

“Why not just ask Korra?” Mako sighed, and put his drink down. His brother was slurping his ramen down heartily. “She’s in the city more often than Tenzin. Wouldn’t that be easier?”

Bolin glanced up from his bowl. “Hmn? Oh, you haven’t heard? Korra doesn’t live on the island anymore.” Mako was surprised. “Since when? What brought this on? Did she go back to the south pole?”

Bolin shook his head. “Nah, Varrick offered her a place.” Right. Varrick. That had to be legit. “Something about real estate and renovations and business booming since the whole Water Tribes War ended and her living there bringing prestige and a good affiliation or something.” Bolin took another loud slurp. “It’s not far from the northern canal. You should go check it out. The apartments are really nice.”

“I think I’ll pass.” Mako downed the rest of the cooled tea and glanced at the clock. “I need to go. If I’m late for this luncheon the chief’ll probably skin me alive.”

“So you gonna come to the get-together?” Bolin chirped eagerly.

“Send me a memo.” Mako waved behind him as he sauntered out.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Bolin called out from behind. Mako smiled to himself.

 

Chief Beifong could feel the corner of her eye twitching. As if to specifically annoy her, the clock in the lobby seemed to get louder to make her painfully aware of the minutes and seconds that ticked by. It didn’t matter what the hands read though, since the president and his guests were just pulling up to the lavish drive. As far as she was concerned, Mako was late.

Unlike what she’d expected, President Raiko had especially requested that the meeting be conducted at his extravagant estate, rivalled in opulence only by the Sato mansion. As the men filed into the lobby, Raiko came up to her.

“Chief Beifong, so good to see you,” he said and shook her hand. “I must apologise as it seems my staff have made you wait in the hall when they really should have shown you to the garden.” He glanced at the chamberlain standing off to the side. The lanky man shrunk further toward the wall, perhaps trying to pass through it.

“I preferred to stay here. I’m waiting for my officers to arrive,” she replied curtly. The servant, visibly relieved, resumed breathing.

Raiko smiled cordially. “Well, no need for us to wait here any longer. Please, let’s move into the balcony. Your men will be shown up once they get here.”

Just then a Satomobile drove up and came to a stop, and Mako rushed out.

“Excuse me,” Beifong said and walked out, meeting Mako halfway down the alabaster stairs leading to the drive. “Where have you been? I said not to be late.”

Mako stopped, unsure if he should keep walking or turn and run. “Sorry chief, I wasn’t aware I was late…”

“Well everyone’s waiting for us inside.” She glanced past him at the car. The driver shut the passenger door, returned to the wheel and drove away. “Where are the others?”

“Uhh…who?” Mako said.

Just then, steps approached from behind and Raiko chuckled gently. “My apologies. I believe there’s been a misunderstanding. I had my assistant call out the invitations according to the wishes of the main guest. I wasn’t aware that he’d only asked for you two specifically.”

“Fine,” Beifong snapped in her usual brusk manner. “Less logistical hassle then. Let’s go.”

Raiko lead the two through the house onto a large marble balcony overlooking an extensive and lush garden. There, the other delegates were already seated around the table which was littered with an assortment of tea, coffee and sandwiches. When the trio arrived, the five men stood to greet them. Beifong and Mako duly shook each of their hands as Raiko introduced them, until they reached the final official seated beside the president’s chair.

He had long silver hair and fell beyond his shoulders, a slender figure, and the most striking amethyst eyes. Though he wasn’t dressed any more grandly than the other officials, there was an air of quiet power, confidence and elegance around him that made him stand out like a messenger of the divine. If he’d had wings, doubtlessly all would be kneeling before his aura in prayer. And Mako recognised him.

 _He_ was the man who had made Korra smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a bit of a quiet chapter and it was getting a bit long so I had to end it. Hopefully it doesn't sound too much like I just tore the end of the page off when I realised I hit the word limit. ^_^;;;; But I didn't want to make this too huge a read.  
> Not too much might be happening right now, but they will start happening soon ;-)
> 
> I'm gonna try and work out an upload schedule. Right now it's a bit crazy with work and RL but going to aim to upload again by next Sunday.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you so much for everyone who's read, commented and left kudos! You guys rule!!!


	3. Just Slightly Crooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So here's the next chapter. Sorry that this one is a bit lengthy as well. I'm trying to keep them to about 3000 words so that reading stays manageable.
> 
> Also, small changes are going to be happening soonish. Going over and sorting through my notes for the story, I kinda noticed that the whole arch is much better suited to be a series because....well it fundamentally just is. ^_^;;;;; So this will be the first story, but I don't quite know yet what I'll be calling the series, so stay tuned for that.  
> Although...if you're reading this far enough in the future, you'll already know the answer to what I chose!! Isn't time-travel cool?! XD
> 
> Anyway, please do leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed reading.  
> What you think of the story and characters. Too slow? Too fast? Lemme know! ^__^ Also please do let me know if the chapters are too long or if they're alright.  
> Enjoy!!  
>   
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own any of the characters, locations or concepts of Legend of Korra, their rights belong to the original creators. This is purely a fan fiction / parody not-for-profit work not intended to infringe the rights of the creators.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> _**~Just Slightly Crooked~** _

Mako stared at the silver-haired figure. His striking appearance made it difficult to forget—he’d been the man Mako had seen speaking to Korra at the south pole.

“Chief, it’s my pleasure to introduce Immhin Zheyt,” President Raiko said pleasantly. “He has recently taken the office of Chief Counsel to the State. He has an excellent track record of working on difficult cases which may even rival your own.”

Immhin shook Beifong’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally be able to meet the famous Lin Beifong. I must admit I am humbled.” Beifong all but grunted in reply.

Catching Mako’s surprised expression, Immhin turned to him with a smile. “You must be Mako. I’ve heard rave reports about your detective skills. But I must ask, is everything alright? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m just a little surprised, sir,” Mako replied. “Just a few weeks ago I saw you at the south pole.”

Immhin fell into his thoughts and after a moment snapped his fingers. “Ah yes! You must be a friend of Avatar Korra, correct? Well, I must say that this is the most amazing coincidence.”

The servants began pouring tea as the party seated themselves. Beifong took one sniff of the stuff and and winced. Some expensive drivel no doubt that smelled like perfume and tasted like twigs. Discreetly, she nudged the cup away.

“You…know Korra?” Mako questioned.

Immhin laced his fingers together thoughtfully. “Well yes, and no. You see, I come from a small and little known village in the Earth Kingdom. Some time ago I decided to leave my home to travel the Four Nations. One of my more bolder trips took me as far as the south pole, where I was fortunate enough to meet Senna.”

“Korra’s mother…” Mako mused.

“Senna and I became good friends, but unfortunately the Antarctic climate was not one that I could bare.” He smiled nostalgically. “I really feel fortunate; I made so many good friends during my travels. I keep in touch with as many as I can.” He looked back up at Mako. “The next time that I was able to visit Senna was around seventeen years ago. When she told me that she’d had a daughter, I was very happy for her. Even though I was only ever able to visit briefly, they became to me like my own family. To me, Korra is the niece I never had. Then to learn that she was the Avatar… Truly the miracles of our world are wondrous beyond words.  
“Recently, when I heard of the war between the Northern and Southern Tribes, I naturally travelled to the south pole to see if there was anything I could do. This time around I went not only as a friend but an official. Sadly I was too late to help, but I was glad to see upon my arrival that the fighting had been quelled. I stayed to speak with Tonraq regarding the new independence of the south. I was even fortunate enough to catch Korra briefly to speak with her. Perhaps that was when you happened to pass us by?”

Mako stared into his tea as if meditating to the dancing steam. “Y-yeah.”

“I hate to break up the nostalgic memories,” Beifong spoke up, a distinct chord of ire in her voice. “But there’s little time for chitchat. I was under the impression that you gentlemen had an announcement regarding the abductions case at hand.”

Raiko’s expression turned serious as he leaned on the table. “Yes, you’re right. There’s been a great deal of concern going on in the city as a result of the kidnappings.”

“We’re doing everything in our power to get to the bottom of it,” Beifong cut in.

“Of course, but the reality is that these abductions are happening too quickly and it’s spreading panic. We physically lack the manpower to keep up. That is why I have asked Immhin to help in leading the case task force from here on out.”

“This is insane,” Beifong snapped. “I sorry, but I don’t see how babysitting from the council can do anything but slow things down. My metalbenders are the best force there is and we will bring the situation under control.”

“Forgive me, chief Beifong,” Immhin said. “I didn’t intend to insinuate any lack of trust in your abilities. On the contrary, I merely suggested to Raiko that perhaps my skills would be beneficial to your team.”

Beifong cocked an eyebrow. “Pray tell.”

“In my home village there was a case of abduction. While that may seem insignificant, surrounded by as much woodland as we were, most were willing to give up on the spot. I was instrumental in hunting down the leads and we nearly caught the culprit. Unfortunately he fled into Fire Nation territory and out of our reach. Later, I took up office in Ba Sing Se. I was one of the lead investigators in the Deumaht Incident.”

The chief hummed thoughtfully.

“I’ve never heard of it,” Mako pointed out.

“You wouldn’t have,” Beifong explained. “It was an ugly affair that was swept under the rug. About fifteen years ago, seven children in Ba Sing Se disappeared. Everyone suspected they were kidnappings, but the victims were all orphans or street urchins so they had no family to fight their corner. The culprit no doubt was hoping that as a result no one would look into it, but the case was taken up anyway. In the end he got away.” The chief stared ahead, evidently done talking. Mako just felt more confused.

“That…doesn’t sound so bad?”

Immhin glanced at Beifong but she pointedly ignored him. Sighing deeply, he answered.

“Five out of the seven children’s bodies were found butchered nearly beyond recognition. We never found the last two bodies, but we assumed they must have been hidden somewhere. The level of violence was so great that it would have been a disaster if the press got wind of it. So the whole case was buried, and everyone involved was told to pretend like nothing happened if approached in public.” Immhin now turned back to Beifong. “But the reality is that that case was one of the most difficult ever known. I can bring the same vital knowledge and experience to this case as well. Let me help you in ensuring that this time it’s not just a case of ‘almost’ but that the culprit is brought to justice.”

There was a compassion and determination shining in Immhin’s amethyst eyes that took Mako aback. The chief felt it as well, and Mako could feel her attitude change, giving the statement real consideration.

“Alright. Then I invite you join us down at headquarters tomorrow. We’ll be holding a meeting regarding the case so far. I’ll be interested to hear your insights on the matter.”

Immhin smiled and clasped his hands together in a shallow but formal bow. “I am honoured by your confidence and will do everything in my power to prove useful to the investigation.”

“Stop! You can’t go in there!”

The whole party turned around toward the balcony entrance from where the shout had come. One of Beifong’s officers rushed out, closely followed by the chamberlain who desperately tried to delay him. Undeterred, the metalbender came right up to Beifong and saluted.

“What’s going on?!” she demanded and stood up, crossing her arms.

“Forgive my intrusion, but I’ve rushed from headquarters as fast as I could go. There’s been a major development in the abductions case.” Shock and surprised passed over the whole party.

“Well?! Spit it out! What’s happened?!” Beifong shouted.

“Ma’am, most of the victims have just been found at the docks.”

It was true. As soon as Mako, Beifong and Immhin had rushed to the harbour, they’d found the police assisting a great number of people emerge from large shipping crates. Mako had recognised some of the faces from the abductions profiles. As one man had passed, the chief had stopped him and vehemently asked what had happened to him. The man had smiled at her brightly, and laughing told her, “you know, I have no idea.”

 

Asami hummed as she arranged and rearranged the potted plants on their pedestals in the corner of the room. The afternoon sunlight was pouring through the large open windows and the warm late summer breeze felt refreshing. Asami, however, could only feel restless. Waiting for the phone to ring was by far one of the most agonising things ever, and in an effort to focus her mind on something else she’d taken to reorganising the room. She now glared at the same plant she’d been moving around for the past twenty minutes, forcefully pounding it back to where it had been to begin with. This wasn’t working.

“Miss Sato?” the butler walked in, carrying a telephone on a silver tray. “A phone call for you.”

Finally! Asami all but ran to the phone as the servant bowed and left the room. “Hello?! Oh. Bolin, what a…pleasant surprise.” Damn. But at the very least, she figured, talking to a friend would put her in a better mood than the greenery. “How have you been? And how’s Sayat?”

“Amazing, as usual. But hey, you’re free tomorrow right? ‘Cause I was thinking, since Mako and Korra haven’t seen her before and you guys only met for a short bit, that we’d have a get-together at Tenzin’s place. It’ll give us a chance to catch up too! It’ll be great!”

Asami chuckled at the earthbender’s enthusiasm. “I think it’s a great idea. But does Tenzin know about it yet?”

“Yeah, I just asked him and he’d be totally happy to see everyone. Sayat was over the moon about it, already told Mako and Korra said she had to check on something first…” He hesitated.

“Oh? Do you want me to call and ask her?”

“Nah, that’s alright,” Bolin replied. “I think I’ll drop by her apartment and ask her myself. So tomorrow at eight on Air Temple Island.”

“I can’t wait.”

Asami put down the receiver. She hesitated, thinking. Then she took up the phone again and dialled the number written on a little note stuck next to the dial. It rang eight times. Just as she was about to give up, someone answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey Korra,” Asami said brightly. “Long time no see.”

“Hey Asami,” Korra replied, sounding a little relieved. “Yeah, it’s been crazy. I’m surprised I’m getting as much sleep as I am.”

“You know, we deserve a break. What do you think about Bolin's get-together tomorrow night? We should go and have some fun.”

A pause. “I…don’t know Asami.”

Asami was surprised. “Why? I’m sure it’ll be great. And I think you’re really going to like Sayat.”

“No, I’m sure you’re right, it’s just…things are still kind of awkward with Mako, and I mean the apartment is a bit of a mess and…Naga really hasn’t gotten used to the place yet. She’ll probably chew everything while I’m gone.”

Asami could only blink from confusion. “Well, uhh, it’ll only be for a few hours. You can bring Naga with you like you always do and I thought you said before that the only one feeling awkward anymore was Mako.”

Silence.

“Korra?”

“No! I mean yeah! I mean…hey, that’s a really good point. I guess I’ll see you there then!”

Before Asami could respond the line went dead. She could only stare at the receiver and wonder what had just happened.

“I guess…that’s that then,” she mused and replaced the receiver on its hook. Essentially she’d succeeded, yet somehow she didn’t feel like she had. She hadn’t enjoyed the silence for longer than a few seconds when the receiver buzzed to life again. Expecting Bolin to have forgotten something, she answered with a sigh. Then a fire came ablaze in her eyes when she heard the voice on the other end. This was the call she’d been waiting for.

 

Mako woke with a jolt as chief Beifong banged her fist on the table.

“Have you finished with those reports yet?”

Mako pulled himself together blinked the blur out of his eyes. When had he dozed off?

“Sorry, chief I just—” He stopped as he noticed Beifong pinching the arch of her nose and steadying herself. He realised that she’d not actually hit the desk as much as fallen against it.

No one had slept. Over the previous twenty-four hours, each and every one of the fifty captives had been logged, shepherded through medical examinations and interviewed. The stories varied wildly, and worse yet it had become apparent that some of them were exaggerating or outright making things up. Beifong had borne the brunt of it. Mako had had to slug through more paper than he reckoned he’d ever seen in his life, but the chief had been running around the building since the discovery. Now she had dark shadows under her eyes, blinked abnormally often and for the briefest moments Mako could catch her swaying slightly. While the firebender considered himself lucky to be conscious at that point, whatever he felt, the chief was feeling double.

“Uh, sorry,” he repeated. “Here, they’re all done.”

The faintest shade of tension lifted from her face as Mako handed her the paper bundle.

“Good. I think we’re finally starting to make some progress.” She glanced at the wall clock. It showed almost 6pm. “I need to get to this case meeting.”

From his desk, though he sported matching signs of exhaustion, Behat still found the energy to smirk like an idiot. “Wasn’t there somewhere you needed to be?” he chuckled.

Mako’s sluggish thoughts culled through mental notes like glue, trying to pick out anything of importance that should be taking place. When he didn’t come up with an answer, Behat started to giggle.

“Oh man, your heartfelt love for your friends is truly touching!”

“The dinner!” He’d forgotten completely. What had Bolin said again? Air Temple Island…at six? Seven? Ten? He cursed silently. Why hadn’t he written anything down?

“It’s at eight,” Behat said with a smile.

Mako glanced over, unable to muster the strength for a real glare. “How do you know so much?”

Behat turned mischievous. “You know you really should spend more time loitering by the gates. You’d be surprised at who walks by and what you hear.”

Mako thought for a moment, but then rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah man, I can’t go. There’s too much to do here.” He was about to pick up the phone when the chief walked over.

“Just go. Take a break. See your friends, eat and have a few hours rest. You’ll be more help here if you’re at your best.”

Glancing at the two briefly, Mako nodded and took off.

 

A couple of hours later, after having nearly being hit by two Satomobiles on the way to his apartment and then again to the docks, Mako boarded the ferry to Air Temple Island. Bolin hadn’t been at their place earlier, but had left clear instructions that he should dress his best. The evening was cool and the ocean breeze bit through Mako’s overcoat. As they sailed past Avatar Aang Memorial Island, the clock face read just past eight. Once they landed, Mako hurried up the stairs towards the temple.

Long before he could see the courtyard, the sound of music and chatter struck him. Taking the last few steps two at a time, he was met with a view of lanterns, tables covered in delicacies, and a gramophone playing a joyful tune. And people. Lots of people.

As Mako stood dumbfounded, Bolin spied him from one of the buffets.

“He-hey! You made it!” the earthbender shouted as he made his way over. “I was just starting to worry.”

“Bolin!” Mako growled. “I thought you said this was going to be a get-together just between friends!”

The younger man fidgeted. “Well yeah, and it was! But then Tezin called and said the air acolytes wanted to join in. And Asami called me last minute and said she had some kind of big announcement and wanted to bring some people from Future Industries along. Then there was that blond guy at your office who said he knew some people and word sorta spread—”

Mako made a mental note to strangle Behat when he next saw the kid.

“But hey,” Bolin said slapping his brother on the shoulder, “we’re all here anyway! Well, most of us. We were only waiting for you two to arrive, and now we can get this party started! C’mon, I wanna introduce you to Sayat.”

“Wait, who else are we still waiting for?” Mako’s gaze swept over the courtyard. He notied Pema and Asami chatting and laughing together. To his surprise he also spotted Tahno of the Wolfbats Probending team, and even General Iroh of the United Forces. What in the world were _they_ doing there?!

“Korra still hasn’t arrived,” Bolin said, his words snapping Mako back into reality. Bolin looked off into the distance again, a little sad. “I hope she _does_ come.”

Mako suddenly felt anxious. “Why wouldn’t she?”

Bolin shrugged. “I just haven’t seen her around that much and even Asami said it was a bit hard to get hold of her. I donno, maybe I’m just reading too much into it.”

Just then a girl with wild hair waved enthusiastically from the crowd. Guessing it was Bolin’s new girl, Mako watched his brother brighten up and jog toward her.

“C’mon,” he called back, “enjoy the party with us!”

Mako sighed and pulled his crimson scarf over his mouth to shield from the cold air. He glanced out over the bay. The ferry he’d arrived on was leaving and another, smaller and much richer craft was approaching. More gatecrashers no doubt.

Maybe Bolin was right. Maybe he was overanalysing things. The case had him wound tighter than a metal coil; the war of the Water Tribes was still so fresh the snow probably hadn’t settled yet; and the ruins of his relationship were still kindling from the aftermath. He turned away and stepped toward the party. What did it really matter if Korra showed or not? It was her life, she could do what she wanted. Yet as he stood in the crowd, he kept stealing glances towards the stairs.

As the hour crept to nine, Asami approached Bolin and Mako as they spoke.

“Do you think she’s coming? I don’t know what to do about this announcement.”

Mako looked away, and Bolin seemed defeated. “Go ahead a make it, Asami. We’ll tell her later.”

“Alright…” Asami agreed hesitantly. “I just wish she’d been here. Korra would have loved this.”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” someone proclaimed. “May I have your attention?”

The crowd silenced in an instant and turned to see the assistant standing at the gate. Mako recognised him, it was the lanky, bespeckled clerk from City Hall.

“Announcing the arrival of Chief Counsel to the State, Immhin Zheyt, Kafuha, and Avatar Korra.”

The trio gasped as they saw the silver-haired councilman step into view alongside a dark-haired youth and Korra. She was dressed more lavishly than they’d ever seen her, her dress breathtaking. But something in her eyes wasn’t right. Mako noticed it in a heartbeat; the energy, vitality and shine of her presence had…dulled. No one else saw it, it wasn’t outright. As far as they knew, nothing was wrong. Just slightly crooked.


	4. Wild Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I actually updated!! TvT  
> I'm still trying to aim for keeping these at 3,000 words or so, but this one went over by like 500 so, eh? *shrugs*
> 
> This was definitely a harder chapter to write, partially because I took a long break in between. I did quite a few edits and tried my best to tidy it up so hopefully it turned out alright.
> 
> Also, story summary is now updated because...well, it's better now, so there.
> 
> Please do comment on what you think or leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Anyway, to quote another fanfic writer who's work I recently stumbled across:  
> "I own nothing. There! Disclaimed!"
> 
> Enjoy!  
>   
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own any of the characters, locations or concepts of Legend of Korra, their rights belong to the original creators. This is purely a fan fiction / parody not-for-profit work not intended to infringe the rights of the creators.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> **_~Wild Rabbits~_ **

Korra wasn’t wearing her water tribe dress. Instead, the midnight blue gown she had on was sleeveless, had several silver threads trailing from her bosom to the hem, as well as a long sweeping and ruffled train. She had on white silken gloves that reached past her elbows, stilettos, and pins holding her hair up encrusted with diamonds. It was regal; it was trendsetting; it was…like _nothing_ that the Korra Mako knew would ever wear.

“Woah, check Korra out!” Bolin gasped next to his brother.

“Tell me about it,” Asami smiled. “She sure knows how to make an entrance. It’s great that she was able to make it.” She left the brothers and walked towards the newly arrived guests.

The trio stepped into the midst of the party. Immhin shook hands with Tenzin and Asami. The general joined them, gently kissing Korra on the hand and nodding to Immhin. As the two gentlemen fell into discussion, Korra stepped away towards the drinks table. As soon as she was distanced from the others, Mako approached her.

For every step he took towards her, ten questions poured into his mind. What exactly had happened in the past fortnight that had passed him by? He had to ask her, to confront her now that he had a chance. But as he came to a stop beside her, the deluge of words disappeared from his mind like a flash flood.

“H-hey Korra.”

“Oh, hey Mako,” Korra said and put down the cup she’d just filled. “Sweet party, huh?” She wasn’t looking at him, but rather at the ground off to the side.

“Yeah. We were worried for a while that you weren’t coming.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry for being so late.” She crossed her arms and fiddled with a loose tress of hair that hung on her shoulder. She seemed…withdrawn.

“Bolin told me you moved off the island. I was kinda surprised.”

“Yeah. Varrick set me up with a place.”

“But why?” Mako pressed, his confusion and frustration growing. “You never talked about wanting to leave before.”

“Well, you know, people and situations change.” She looked him then, just for an instant. An emotion flashed in her eyes and her voice. Desperation? Korra instantly took a step away and moved to return to the crowd. Mako grabbed her arms and turned her back around, forcing her to look at him.

“Korra, what’s going on? If something’s happening, you know you can tell me. I know things have been…weird between us the past couple of weeks but…I’m still your friend.”

She’d shout now, Mako was sure, or snap, or turn around and tell him that she didn’t need him babysitting her and that she could handle herself.

She didn’t. Korra didn’t say a thing. Instead she stared at him like a rabbit caught in a wolf’s trap. And suddenly Mako felt his fears reinforce.

“Korra?” he said with real concern.

“There you are!”

Korra stepped back as someone approached them. It was the young man who had arrived alongside Immhin and her. He was Mako’s age, pale skinned with eyes as dark as onyx, and blue beads woven into his black dreadlocks. He moved calmly and with a powerful presence. Walking right up to Korra, he gently brushed the rogue lock of hair behind her ear.

“I wondered where you’d disappeared off to.”

“Who are _you_?” It came out too sharply. The newcomer sent Mako a quiet, questioning glance.

“T-this is Kafuha,” Korra filled in. She moved to place herself between them. “He’s—”

“Many things,” Kafuha cut in. “I am a scholar, a philosopher, a quiet soul wandering the world and seeking to understand it’s many…treasures.” At the last word, he discreetly placed a hand on the small of Korra’s back. An electric current of rage ran down the length of Mako’s spine. “Yet I am first and foremost a friend of the avatar’s.” Kafuha caught the intensity in Mako’s eyes and a small smirk tugged at the edge of his otherwise composed expression. “You must be Mako…of the Fire Ferrets Brothers. Pleased to finally meet you…face to face.”

“Yeah well,” Mako huffed, “this is supposed to be a gathering for close friends. Why don’t you go off and ‘wander the world’ and leave us in peace?”

Kafuha’s smirk grew.

“What’s up with you Mako?!” Korra snapped. “What are you acting so jealous for?”

“Jealous?! As if! Look, I was told that this was going to be just the four of us meeting Sayat. I’m in no mood to deal with—”

“Y-yeah well,” Korra stuttered back, “what does it matter now? What’s done is done! There’s no point in asking him to leave now!” Her voice began to rise. “Seriously! I just can’t understand you sometimes! Why do you have to be such a hypocrite?!”

“Me?!” Mako yelled back. “You’re the one bringing random people here!”

“Kafuha and Immhin are friends of the family to me! But I’m not so sure if you are!”

Mako was about to snap at her when he noticed Kafuha totally fixated on Korra. Eyes bulging wide and unblinking, like a predator about to strike dead a helpless animal, his pupils had contracted into two dark pinpricks that bored into her.

“What are you staring at?!” he shouted at him; a knee jerk reaction.

Kafuha’s attention flashed to Mako and in a heartbeat his eyes and expression returned to normal. When Korra turned to him, there was nothing unusual to be seen. She glared again at Mako, about to resume the tirade, when Kafuha raised a hand in protest.

“It’s alright Korra. Your friend has a point to make. That’s fine, I understand.” He didn’t look at Korra as he spoke. Instead, his unflinching gaze remained on the firebender. “I’ll withdraw, for now.” He bowed shallowly. “Keep your friend close, Mako of the Fire Ferrets.” Kafuha smiled and walked away towards Immhin.

Mako turned back to Korra. She was holding the side of her head and seemed confused. Again Mako felt the angry tension inside disappear, replaced by worry.

“Korra?” He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“What did I just…?” she whispered quietly. “Why did I…?” Her hands trembled.

Mako grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the temple, away from the other guests, the lanky attendant from City Hall was making some new announcement. Korra didn’t protest. Her eyes remained distant. Only when they’d reached the shadows did she seem to recognise what was happening.

“Mako?” She weakly tugged herself free of his grip. “What the hell? What’s going on?” She was keeping her voice low, as if to remain unheard.

“That’s what I want to know,” Mako replied sternly.

“I-I…I can’t talk about this…” Korra moved to leave but Mako stepped in front of her.

“Korra…” he said, voice soft, looking directly into her topaz eyes. “Please Korra, we’re starting to worry about you. You’re not around so much anymore, it’s hard to reach you…it feels like you’re avoiding us, and now you’re saying you’re friends with a creep like that? If something’s going on, you can talk to us. We’re your friends Korra… And…” Mako bit his lip, hesitant, “and if there really is nothing then just tell me. Just look at me and tell me you’re alright and there’s nothing and I’ll go away.”

She turned away, unable to look at him. Mako noticed how fast she was breathing, how spooked she looked. Glancing toward the others, she raised an hand to cover her mouth.

“I can’t talk here.” Her whisper was so quiet he hardly heard. Mako was taken aback. “Meet me on the docks after the party.”

Before he could respond, she pushed him away and pouted bitterly, as if insulted. Mako turned around abruptly. He caught a glimpse of Kafuha turning his attention away as the other guests smiled and applauded something.

“Korra! Mako!” Bolin called out and waved as he approached with a girl they didn’t recognise. “So this is where you were hiding.”

Korra smiled. “Hey Bo. Long time no see.”

Bolin took the new girl by the hand and she stepped forward. “Guys, lemme introduce Sayat.”

The girl grinned widely. Her hair was varying shades of pink and purple, wound in an intricate beehive of plaits and braids and littered with colourful pins and glittering stones. It was a work of art, and Mako mused just how many hours of effort it must have taken to create. Her spring green eyes shone bright with enthusiasm.

“Oh mi gosh!” she gushed. “I’m, like, so happy to finally meet you guys! Bolin’s told me so much about how cool you are. And I mean, like wow, _the_ Avatar Korra!” Sayat grabbed Korra’s hesitantly extended hand and shook it with vigour. She was apparently trying to pull it clean off.

“N-nice to meet you too,” Korra said. “Sorry we haven’t met before. I think I heard from Bolin that you moved into town recently.”

“Uh, yah! Sort of, like, a couple months ago. I been looking for someone to study with. Like, I’d love to be a mechanic someday. Right now I’m just an errand girl for a local office. Like, gotta pay the bills and all.” She giggled. “But, like wow, I couldn’t believe it when I ran into Bolin! It had to be, like, fate or something. Nuktuk is just _sooo_ cool!”

She leaned into Bolin’s arm, and the two smiled at each other like goofy school kids. Mako and Korra shared a look—had it been anyone other than Bolin the situation would have been too silly to be real. Yet somehow the two mirrored each other superbly.

From the crowd, Asami came running toward them, followed closely by a young Future Industries employee lugging something awkwardly.

“What did you guys think?!” she said eagerly. “Were you able to hear the whole thing way over here?”

An awkward silence. The group had been so absorbed in their meeting that they’d missed the whole announcement.

“Don’t worry,” Asami said lightly, guessing. “I wanted to talk to you myself anyway. Remember the project I mentioned before?”

Korra picked at her glove absently. Asami seemed to be keeping so many ideas afloat all the time it was hard to keep track of just what invention was in the works and when.

“You mean the snowmobile?” Korra guessed.

Bolin broke in. “No, it was those portable radio phones, right?”

Asami chuckled. “Sorry, afraid those are still in the workshop. It’s been a while since I mentioned this, but it’s finally ready. Have a look!”

Her employee had just set up a small display table on which he set a strange box. It looked like a photography camera, but the body was larger and the back was littered with complicated arrangements of buttons and leavers.

“This is the Personal Mover Maker,” Asami proclaimed. “I got the idea from Varrick. Imagine if anyone was able to make their own movers at home.”

She set about demonstrating how the machine worked. The group watched with varying degrees of understanding as she pushed the buttons, pulled the small levers and waved her hands. Once the demonstration was done, there was a unanimous stunned silence.

“Uh-huh,” Bolin said, nodding with feigned wisdom. “So, umm…how exactly do the movers get saved? Dragging the box around seems too much work.”

Asami laughed. “No need to. The film reels are just a lot smaller.” She opened a small compartment and pulled out what looked like a small cassette tape. “Each tape can record about twenty minutes, and we’re testing solutions to extend that time.”

“I have to admit, that’s impressive,” Korra admitted. “This could be the greatest invention since the Satomobile.”

“That’s what I’m hoping. And I’ve got a surprise for you; I want you to have this one Korra.”

Korra’s eyes lit up. “Really? Thanks! Asami, you didn’t need to.”

Bolin pouted childishly. “Hey! How come Korra get’s one and we don’t?”

“This is the only prototype right now I’m afraid. But don’t you worry, as soon as the final models get done, I’ll hand deliver one to you personally Bo.”

Sayat began to beam and turned to Bolin as he cheered. “Does that mean I could star in a mover with you?!”

“You bet! Hey we could start a series of short movers! I bet it would be the best thing ever!”

As the two gushed, Mako, Korra and Asami stepped back.

“Isn’t this kind of a big risk for you?” Mako queried. “Even with Varrick backing you, you said Future Industries is still on thin ice.”

Asami nodded. “That’s the long and short of it. But I have to take the risk. If we don’t hit hard soon and with something big, it might spell the end of the company. But I’m pretty confident, especially with two partners—”

“Wait,” Mako held his hands up. “Two? I thought you were only working with Varrick.”

Asami blinked in surprise. “Oh! That’s right, I haven’t told you yet have I? Varrick introduced me to someone who believed in the idea and came on board.” She turned to Korra. “But I have to admit I was really surprised. I had no idea that you knew Immhin.”

“What?!” Mako blurted out.

Before another word could be said, Tenzin walked out of the crowd towards them. Following him closely behind were General Iroh and Immhin.

“Hello everyone,” Tenzin said. “I’m glad to see you all came. Especially you Korra. Has everything been alright?”

“Y-yeah…” Korra plasted on a smile. “Everything is great.”

Mako frowned to himself. _So not even Tenzin has been able to reach her._

Korra quickly deflected the topic. “I have to admit I was surprised to see you here Iroh. I didn’t have a chance to ask before, what brings you to Republic City?”

“It’s good to see you Korra.” He smiled warmly at her. Suddenly Mako felt his anger returning, though he wasn’t sure why. “I wish our reunion was on more pleasant circumstances. I’m afraid the abductions case is what’s brought me here.”

“But everyone who disappeared has been found,” Mako said, voice hard. “I guess you arrived too late.”

The snap earned a raised eyebrow from the good general. Before he could speak, a flurry of questions poured from the group simultaneously.

“Found? When? Where?”

“What happened to them?”

“Are they alright?”

“Who was the person behind it?!”

Mako instantly regretted opening his mouth. “Look, I don’t know yet! We’re still interviewing the victims. I’m sure the press will spread the word the instant chief releases a statement.”

Immhin and Iroh nodded. “I see the case has taken a turn here,” the general said. “Be that as it may, this situation is more far reaching than that. There have been disturbances in Fire Nation territory.”

Mako scowled. “And you’re saying it’s related to these kidnappings? That seems a bit farfetched.”

As Iroh returned Mako’s steady and hard gaze, Immhin broke in, speaking in a calm and soothing voice.

“That’s what we need to look into.” He stepped forward and placed a hand on Mako’s shoulder. “But it’s clear whoever we’re dealing with is intelligent. We can’t leave any stones unturned. And that’s what I wanted to speak to you kids about. Have any of you spotted anything…odd recently? Has anyone approached or spoken to you who seemed a little…off?”

Sharing unsure gazes in the thoughtful silence, each of the group shook their heads in turn.

“You’re certain?” Immhin pressed. “Tell me, has any of you noticed anyone dressed in ostensibly Fire Nation style? Groups of people who might be suspicious?”

Again everyone just shook their heads.

Mako reviewed the past few weeks mentally but nothing noteworthy cropped up. Other than Korra suddenly distancing herself and the abductions and all the weirdness involved, he couldn’t say anything abnormal had occurred.

The three elders looked solemn.

“Very well,” Tenzin said. “Let us know if anything catches your eye.”

Suddenly, the lanky high-pitched clerk came running up in a great hurry. Breathlessly, he called out for Immhin and waved a yellowed paper envelope in his hand.

“Counsellor Immhin! Counsellor Immhin!” He came to halt before the gathering and doubled over, taking great gulps of air.

Tenzin spoke addressed him with concern. “Whatever is the matter? Is there some emergency.”

The man held the paper out towards Immhin. “This…was delivered…for you sir. The courier…said…it was…of the utmost urgency…that you…receive it immediately.”

Immhin looked quite surprised as he accepted the letter and opened it. There was a single sheet of paper inside, no larger than the palm of his hand. However, as soon as he read it, Immhin’s eyes went wide. The look that passed over him…it was like a man confronted with the divine. Shock…disbelief…awe; Mako could not pin any single word to the rapture shining in his eyes. Yet it lasted for only an instant, and before the others fully caught on, he was smiling simply. Immhin glanced around rest of the party, who were clearly worried about the urgency of the news.

“Not to worry,” he chuckled lightly. “It’s merely a message from a friend who lives far away. He has a certain habit of blowing things out of proportion when he gets excited.”

Whatever was on the note had been written with a heavy hand and too much ink, as the letters peeked through the back of the paper. Squinting in the low light, Mako could just about make the two words out.

“ _‘Wild rabbits’_?”

Mako’s words made Immhin stop. He flipped the note over and noticed the ink spill. A silence fell that beckoned clarification. Immhin chuckled.

“Y-yes. I’m afraid he’s not much of a man of words.” He paused, but no one changed the subject. “He keeps rabbits you see,” the counsellor elaborated reluctantly.

“Oh!” Bolin said eagerly. “You mean like rabbit-dillos?”

“N-no, just rabbits. I suppose they’re some kind of rare creature… I wouldn’t know, I don’t really share his enthusiasm. But the last time I saw him he was trying to breed them. I made him promise to let me know as soon as he had any success. He’s quite an animal lover. I’m glad…for him.” He sighed deeply and euphorically, as if the taste of the very air was suddenly ecstasy.

“Well, do relay our congratulations to your friend in his endeavours,” Tenzin said. “Hopefully one day I’ll be able to see one of these rabbits myself.”

Immhin nodded. “Oh, I’ve no question in my mind that you will. Perhaps even sooner than you think.” Without pause he turned back to the clerk, who’d now composed himself and stood timidly to the side. “What time is it?”

“It’s just gone ten sir.”

“Very good. Then I believe it’s time we took our leave. Korra.” He held out his hand toward the Avatar.

“Wait…what?” Mako questioned. “You’re…going with him?” He wasn’t the only one. Bolin and Sayat seemed equally surprised. Even Iroh was eyeing the exchange keenly.

“Immhin offered to escort me home.”

“You didn’t strike me as the type who needed babysitting—”

“Yeah, well it’s my damn choice isn’t it?!” She bit her lip and looked away briefly, then mouthed something to Mako before walking over to Immhin. “Look, I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself.” Her voice was hard. “Everyone, _please_ , just leave me be. I’m still the Avatar and I’m still going to help the city in whatever way I can. And I’m going to do whatever I can to get to the bottom of these abductions.” She nodded to Iroh. He returned the gesture, though stiffer version. “But beyond that, it’s my life to do with what I choose. So please, just let me make my own decisions.”

She walked to Immhin, her stilettos clicking on the courtyard, and allowed herself to be lead away. Just as the two began to descend the stairs, Kafuha discreetly joined them. Mako kept watching until they disappeared.

Bolin clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Is that really alright?” Mako took in his expression in a glance: even Bolin was worried.

“I don’t know. But I think we’ll find out soon.”

“How so?”

Mako recalled the words Korra had mouthed moments before:

_Don’t forget._

What was going on? Was anything? Something inside of Mako kept arguing that he was overanalysing everything. Still it was clear that there was something Korra couldn’t say…not where others were listening. And that wasn’t like the Korra he’d known.

Mako clutched the jacket at his heart. His already tenuous understanding of his feelings was dwindling. They weren’t a couple anymore, just friends…it was her life to live however. So why? Why had the way Kafuha looked at her been like lightning? Those eyes of his had been so… _hungry_. The firebender’s jaw clenched as he recalled them. Why did Mako care?

It didn’t matter. He was going to find out the truth from Korra. Whatever she said, Mako resolved, he’d accept and put the whole thing to rest. Bidding goodnight to his brother and the others, Mako headed to the docks to catch the next ferry to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading and do leave a comment to say how you liked! :)
> 
> Also, if you found Sayat kind of annoying, I don't blame you I did too. ^__^;;;; I won't lie, I think her speech-style was heavily influenced by Ini Miney from the second Pheonix Wright Ace Attorney game (*epic pose* Objection! :D) But Sayat was going overboard as she was excited, so don't worry there won't be an overload of uber-annoying talk or anything.
> 
> Anyway, lemme know if you like the story and want me to post the next chapter sooner--then I can prioritise and get it uploaded faster ;)  
> Also, shit's going to start going down in the next chapter so...look forward to that =p


	5. Careful (What You Wish For...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Can't say anything other than RL took over.  
> This and the next chapter were actually originally one chapter...but it literally stretched out to the point where I just had to chop it in half and call each one a chapter. ^__^;;; I REALLY didn't want to give you guys a 5000-6000 word block ^__^;;;;  
> But next chapter will be up soon because, like you probably guessed, it's basically half written already.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and please do comment on what you think or leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own any of the characters, locations or concepts of Legend of Korra, their rights belong to the original creators. This is purely a fan fiction / parody not-for-profit work not intended to infringe the rights of the creators.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

> **_~Careful (What You Wish For...)~_ **

She struggled in the water. Close by, two young men hovered in the dark night on the backs of flying monsters. They were lithe youths, their long hair whisking in the wind and their sun-kissed skin etched with elven tattoos. They watched the pale figure toiling in the waves below, before one swooped down. The winged monster opened its gaping jaws as it approached the girl. Her figure disappeared as the creature swept over the water and then back into the heights. The beautiful rider peered down. The pale woman reappeared from the depths as his winged beast spat out its mouthful of sea water.

“You missed, Yrin,” his companion scolded, his tattoos a shade of red.

“So, you try, Verin,” the first rider replied, his tattoos a shade of blue.

Calling his creature to action, the second rider sailed through the air and plunged toward the girl. Crashing into the sea, the impact sent out a wave that submerged the fair girl. Waiting above, Yrin watched her form vanish, and a second later appear again further away.

“How troublesome…”

 

“Genora? Where are you going, honey?” Pema called as she noticed her girl stalking away. Off to the side, Ikki and Milo were busy playing catch on their air scooters.

“I’m going to shore,” she called back to her mother. “I just want to meditate somewhere quiet. The party is too loud.”

“Alright,” Pema agreed and shrugged. In her arms, baby Rohan was growing restless. “Just be careful.”

Genora waved back as she walked beyond the house and the shadows.

Truth was she liked the party. Sure Bolin had said that it would just be Korra and the usual friends, but she was glad the gathering had turned out bigger. It was exciting! Had something not called her away, it would have been perfect; a chance to mingle with and get to know some of the powerful people in Republic City…people who she might have to work with in the future. Especially that handsome fire general…

Genora shook her and slapped her cheeks until the goofy grin that had crept onto her lips gave up and vanished. This was no time to be fixating on good-looking, tall, dark, polite, well-spoken, amber-eyed, dreamy, god-like—

Genora slapped herself again and kept walking.

At the edge of the cliff that made up the most of Air Temple Island, she leapt into the air. With the winds rushing about her, she descended gracefully onto the narrow ribbon of sand that hugged the eastern and western edges of the island. Even though beyond the shore was little more than darkness, she peered eagerly toward the ocean.

The thing that had called her away, demanded her attention, was a surge of energy unlike any she’d felt before, even during the Water Tribes’ War. It was so sudden and so clear to her, yet neither her father nor any of the other benders had seemed to sense it. There had to be something to it. But no matter how she looked, the waves were calm and the air did not stir. Genora sighed, sensing the energy no longer. Had she been wrong?

Just as she was about to return, a form on the beach caught her eye. Someone lay on the sand unconscious. Genora took off running toward the form, and as she came closer realised it was a young fair woman. Dressed in rags fashioned from torn cloth, she looked about Korra’s age though slimmer in build. And her hair…was white as snow.

Genora all but skid on her knees the last stretch as she crouched by the girl and shook her. “Hey! Are you alright? Can you hear me?”

The girl stirred, mumbling softly, and opened her eyes. As she did, Genora gasped. The colour…they were the colour of the sun. Like stars blazing in the hue of spring daffodils, the little airbender had never seen eyes like that. Now they took on an uncertain expression, dazed and confused by the person before them.

“It’s okay,” Genora said and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re safe now. I’m a friend. Where did you come from?”

The girl quirked her head a little, then slowly pointed back towards the waves.

Genora frowned with worry. “Can’t you speak?” Her hand recoiled to her throat, eliciting a wheezy cough. She looked tired.

“It’s alright.” Genora pulled the girl’s arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get you dry and warm first. Everything’s going to be fine, I promise.”

The girl’s legs were weak and she was unsteady. Genora had no choice but to walk her slowly to the other end of the island where the stairs wound from the sand toward the temple.

In the black skies above, the two beautiful strangers hovered on their flying shadow beasts.

“This isn’t good, Verin,” the azure-tattooed one said. “The doctor will certainly scold us for failing.”

“Never mind Yrin,” the crimson-tattooed one replied. “We have another mission. This is not yet a failure…we can still succeed.”

“So you believe?”

“Yes. Follow my lead.”

 

Mako blew on his hands to keep warm. The night was bitterly cold. He desperately wanted to firebend a little flame atop his palm before his fingers went numb, but didn’t want to risk drawing attention to himself.

_‘Meet me on the docks after the party.’_

Yet where or when exactly Korra had intended to meet, he realised, had been left vague. It’d been an hour since the ferry arrived. Still in his formalwear, Mako hadn’t dared stray from the harbour for fear of missing her. Luckily Tenzin had lent him a dull brown mantle to keep warm and be a little less conspicuous. As for the location, he’d tentatively chosen to hang by the streetlight which was still bent and dented from Korra’s first attempts at parking a car nearly seven months prior. Seven months…how had that time vanished like that?

Just then, soft footsteps approached. Staying close to the wall, a woman in a dark coat, one which reached her ankles, made her way toward Mako. At the edge of the lamplight, Korra pulled down her hood and glanced around.

“Korra?” When she refused to step any closed, Mako walked into the shade and stood before her. “Are you being followed?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“So then…what’s going on? Why couldn’t you speak at the party?”

Korra bit her lip and released it, a tick Mako didn’t recall her having. “I couldn’t talk about it because…honestly I don’t understand what’s going on myself. Something in me is…wrong, or changing…and maybe it’s actually not bad; but I’m still trying to wrap my own thoughts around it. While I do, I don’t really want anyone knowing because…well, I don’t want anyone to worry.”

 _What?_ Mako quirked an eyebrow. He’d been expecting something…different. “Wait, I thought…that guy at the party… Hasn’t he been bothering you?”

Korra shook her head. “Kafuha? I told you, he’s a friend.” Mako’s confusion turned into a scowl. He wasn’t buying it. “I’m serious. Look, I know to you it looks like he’s just popped out of nowhere but he hasn’t. We’ve been in touch over the past months but only rarely. I ran into him a handful of times in the city, and really we only exchanged a few words or a wave. I’m sorry I didn’t mention it, but it really wasn’t anything meaningful. After we…uhh, got back…from the…south pole…” Korra started to waver and turned away, unable to look Mako in the eye. A lump formed in her throat. Mako wondered if she’d taken the breakup much harder than she let on. “Look, I just needed to talk; needed help,” Korra suddenly switched subjects, “and Kafuha helped me. He’s travelled and seen so many places; he knows a lot. He’s helped me with meditation, spiritual and energy balancing, and I’m indebted to him for it. Without his help, I don’t think I could manage that’s happening with the nightmares and my bending…”

“Nightmares?”

“Y-yeah.” Korra flinched. “They’re…I can’t really explain…” She paused. “They’re everywhere. I’ve…not felt like myself. At first it was just during the night, but now it’s following me even during the day. It’s affecting me; I keep feeling like I’m going to lose my bending and…that scares me. _That’s_ why I moved away. It’s true that Varrick just happened to mention the new flats to me, but I took him up on it because I didn’t want to burden everyone with this until I was able to get it under control.”

Mako shook his head. “What are you talking about?! Is this what Kafuha told you to say?”

“What?” Korra snapped. “It’s the truth!”

The firebender took her by the shoulders, ire rising. “That guy is trouble. He’s messing with your head! Why can’t you see that? You think it’s just coincidence that this all happens right after _he_ shows up?”

Korra pushed his arms away. “What’s wrong with you? Are you still that jealous? I told you, he _hasn’t_ just appeared. I’ve known him for almost half a year. And I think I of all people would know if the problem was with my own head or with someone else.” She grit her teeth. “I’m sorry I spoke with you. I thought you’d understand.”

“How can I understand when you won’t talk straight?!” Mako’s voice was rising.

“I’m trying!” Korra shouted. “But I told you I don’t understand what’s going on myself! _This_ is exactly why I tried not to say anything to anyone.”

He needed to calm down, stop shouting.

“Maybe we wouldn’t be having this problem if you’d remembered your real friends in the first place!”

This was going to end badly.

“If this bothers you so much, then maybe you shouldn’t have broken up with me in the first place!”

Don’t answer that. Say nothing. Nothi—

“Well maybe it would be best if you just disappeared altogether!!”

_Shit!_

Mako bit his lip, but it was too late. Korra didn’t reply. She stepped back, and her eyes went blank. The firebender wanted to say something, to take it all back, apologise right away and fix it; but nothing came out. The words didn’t materialise, and he only stared at her.

_Shout at me. Shout at me. Shout at me. If you shout it’ll be alright…it’s no big deal, just a squabble like we always have—_

“Right.” It was soft but final. She turned around and walked away. Mako raised a hand to reach for her, but still could say nothing. She broke into a run. After her form had disappeared, he pinched the arch of his nose.

“Well played, Mako.”

 

Beifong had to put her heart and soul into resisting the urge to bang her forehead against the table in front of her. Sitting across from her, smiling nonchalantly, was the old grocer. How many witnesses had she gone through so far? She’d lost count long ago; and she barely even cared anymore. All she knew is that she’d been working through the list all night long, and the interviews were going nowhere fast.

“So,” the chief sighed heavily, “what exactly do you remember?”

The man scratched his head, thinking hard. “Well, I remember I went to the shop as usual. I met my two apprentices there and we opened up and got ready for the day. I went into the back to fetch some stock and started feeling really sleepy. I figured it was nothing, as I’d had a rough night. I must have passed out though. Next thing I know I’m being helped out of those crates at the harbour. I don’t know if my apprentices would have seen something…I haven’t seen them since then. How long was I asleep for?”

The chief sighed again. This story wasn’t helpful—some victims had been alone when they were abducted, some had disappeared from a crowd or family home. There was a long list of witnesses that would be contacted or herded to the police station for further questioning. But what they’d heard so far, from those who’d reported the abductions as well as the few they’d already managed to get in touch with that night, no one had seen anything. With innocent and sincere eyes they all told the same thing almost word for word: the victims had evaporated into thin air; they’d stepped out of sight for mere minutes or even just seconds and vanished. Some had been in open spaces where it was easy to grab someone from a crowd, but others had last been seen entering dead ends or sealed rooms. One of the victims was a banker who’d stepped into the iron-cased _vault_ and never re-emerged.

“You expect me to believe that?” Beifong said and bang the table. “You were gone for over two weeks. You’re telling me you recall nothing at all? Didn’t you see someone? Hear someone? Were you bound or chained?”

The man blinked with the greatest astonishment, slowly shaking his head. “T-two weeks? What? That…can’t be. No; I went into the shop this morning… I was asleep… I—”

“It was your two apprentices who reported your abduction,” Beifong filled in as the man clutched his head, trying to sort through his memories. “They told us you went into the back and a half hour later they started looking for you. There were no signs of a struggle, so initially they thought you’d walked off somewhere. When you never turned up the next day they came to us.”

The man was wide-eyed and confused. “H-how…?”

“Do you have any enemies? Anyone you think might want to abduct or harm you?”

He shook his head vigorously. “No! Not that I know of anyway… I’m just a simple shopkeeper. Why would anyone want to kidnap me?”

Beifong sighed. Another dead end.

“Alright. Thank you, you’re free to go. If you remember anything though, please let us know right away.”

The man nodded and was escorted out.

“Chief?” One of the officers poked his head into the interview room. “Should I send the next one in?”

“No,” Beifong waved. “I need a break.” She pushed herself up as Immhin walked in.

“It’s alright,” he said to the officer. “I’ll take the interview.” The chief thanked the counsellor as she made her way out.

Dawn was rising as she staggered out of the front doors. The shape of the gates and people walking by blurred in her exhausted vision. She’d have to get some sleep soon. Through the haze of obscure shapes, a red and yellow figure approached. Tenzin walked up the steps with a young girl in tow who wore a simple mantle. The edges of her ragged clothes peeked from the collar as she clung to the airbender’s side like his shadow.

“Good morning Lin,” Tenzin said lightly before noticing the circles under her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’ve been working the case all night?”

“Not much choice,” she replied. “What brings you here? You’d better not be bringing more work with you.”

Tenzin tugged his beard sheepishly. “Actually, I came to ask you about this girl.” He nudged the girl forward and she peered tentatively up at the metalbender. “Her name is Azra. Genora found her washed up on the shore last night. She doesn’t seem to remember much and can’t say where she’s from or if she has any family. I thought maybe it might be related to the case.”

Beifong looked at the white-haired girl. Her daffodil eyes shone back, slowly breaking out into a warm smile. She wasn’t listed in the victim profiles for sure; someone with her unique features would have stuck in the chief’s mind. In fact, no one had made any mention of her in any regard. But something about her seemed…almost familiar. The thought niggled at the back of Beifong’s mind; she tried to grasp for it, but the wispy fog of weariness soon rolled over it and obscured it completely. The chief ran her hand through her hair. It was no use, she’d have to think on this again once she was more alert.

“Does she have anywhere to stay?” she asked.

“Right now she’s staying with us on the island.”

“Alright, please keep her there for now. If anyone comes looking for her, or if we get any related leads I’ll contact you. We’re too snowed under right now to take her case anyway.”

Tenzin looked like he was about to say something, but gave up. “Alright. Thank you for all your hard work. And Lin, please don’t run yourself into the ground.”

The metalbender smiled as they turned to leave. “It takes more than this to break me.”

She kept watching the girl as they walked back down the stone steps. But when they reached the bottom, Azra suddenly stopped.

“Is something the matter?” Tenzin prompted gently.

Azra gazed out at the dawning sun, then turned to Tenzin without a word and smiled, shaking her head. Her expression was calm and happy. Just as Tenzin was about to take off, tears began pouring down her cheeks. Surprised by them herself, Azra wiped at her face and looked at her damp fingers as if they were fallen stars.

“Good heavens, why are you crying?” the airbender asked, growing concerned. But Azra shook her head, clearly unaware of the reason herself. Tenzin sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get back. You’ve had a hard time. It’ll be alright soon, I promise.”

 

Across town near the northern canal, in the new apartments that flaunted their contemporary style, flat number 13 lay in darkness. The only sign that it was occupied unlike some of the others were the curtains of the glass door, drawn against the dawn sunlight sweeping across the small balcony. It was not a spacious accommodation: a living room, a kitchen and a bedroom. But as Naga lay on the floor of the lounge, scratching at the bedroom door, Korra sat locked in the en suite, wiping at the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing. Tears that had kept her up all night. Tears that were unlike her, that fell for no reason that Korra shouldn’t have been able to cope with. And yet the nightmares curled about her, their dark tendrils swaddling her into a dark cocoon, whispering.

_You were never loved… No one can understand you… You will only burden them…_

_You’ll never be the Avatar again…_


	6. The Queen Piece (Moves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[...it was done... All the editing and checking was done...and then I accidentally deleted it all!!!! T__T WHYYYYYYY?!?!?! *breaks down sobbing* Well, at least luckily I write in a separate file so I didn't lose the actual work itself (that really WOULD have been unimaginably nightmarish). It just wish when I copied my text in that the bloody text editor could bloody well stop removing all the italics!]]  
> Anways! This took me a bit long than I imagined, mainly because I'm actually trying to get through this huge pile of books that I've amassed next to my pillow.
> 
> I'm breaking my 3,000 word rule for this chapter, as it's close to 4,500. Sorry about that, but I just wanted to finish this section off so that I could finally move onto the second act. I'll try and make the next chapter short to compensate...or does anyone really care? Do let me know.
> 
> Also, some notes at the bottom this time for stuff marked out in the text with stars in parentheses, like so: (*).
> 
> Aaaand I can't remember what else I wrote in the last version of this note before I lost it so this will be it for now!
> 
> Please do comment on what you think or leave a kudos if enjoyed reading.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own any of the characters, locations or concepts of Legend of Korra, their rights belong to the original creators. This is purely a fan fiction / parody not-for-profit work not intended to infringe the rights of the creators.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

> **_~The Queen Piece (Moves)~_ **

Scores of people: victims, witnesses, bystanders… Over the following week they all flowed through headquarters, bringing further paperwork to the desks of the struggling officers. Beifong attended as many of the key interviews as she physically could, Immhin covering the rest, but it proved fruitless. Everyone gave the _exact_ same testimony: they recalled nothing. They all thought they’d just been asleep for a while, and only few had any signs of having been bound. Some could name enemies who might hurt them, others appeared to have evidence suggesting one culprit or another…but no one matched up. No single name ever came up twice, no one suspect could be tied to more than one disappearance. Beifong and Immhin were on the brink of despair.

“It has to be an organised group effort,” Beifong said as she slumped into her chair at the meeting room. “There is _no_ other explanation. We have a crime syndicate on our hands.”

“But what about the form of the crime?” Immhin pondered, running his hand through his silver hair. “I can understand your logic, but thinking of the Deumaht Incident as a comparison…there are simply too many similarities. It too _appeared_ to be perpetrated by a group, yet was not. This…is just too perfect. If the crime was carried out by several people then someone would be bound to make a mistake. _Someone_ would do something differently: get seen, leave a trace behind, fail to capture their victim without struggle.” He held his chin thoughtfully. “No, it’s too perfect. And the time of the abductions fits as well: no two victims were captured simultaneously from two separate locations.”

Beifong had to admit it did make sense. It could have been one person. “But who? And _how_?”

“Maybe an earthbender?” Immhin suggested. “Temporary underground tunnels? Or a metalbender using the sewer network as passage. That could also account for the victims who disappeared off rooftops.”

“You think so?”

Immhin shrugged. “It takes no great skill to jump from a rooftop to the ground. I think the police force is evidence enough that metalbenders are capable of a safe decent, even with a captive in tow.”

“Are you insinuating that a law enforcement officer could be behind this?”

Immhin raised his hands apologetically. “I’m not saying that it’s an absolute, but at this stage we can’t discount the possibility.”

Beifong thought. It didn’t seem to quite fit, especially since there were no witnesses to the _actual abductions_ , but it was the best they had. “Alright. We’ll look into it.”

Just then there was a knock at the door and Mako entered. “Chief, I went to meet up with those witnesses you asked for. Here’s the report.” He placed the paper bundle before her.

“And?”

Mako shook his head. “Same as ever.”

Beifong sighed and gave the report the most cursory glance before tossing it aside. Mako watched her wearied expression for a moment before clearing his throat.

“Uhh, chief, I was wondering about this lull…”

“What?”

“I mean in the abductions,” Mako clarified. “Ever since the victims were released no more kidnappings have taken place. There’s got to be some significance in that.”

Beifong’s brow scrunched up a little more in frustration and Immhin frowned. “Yes, we’re aware of that,” he said. “Unfortunately right now it’s little more than yet another point of interest in a web of facts that isn’t coming together. You’re probably right Mako, it may well be significant, but we’ve no clues as to how or why.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for something.”

The two looked at the firebender curiously.

Mako continued, “Maybe the culprit is biding his time waiting for something to happen before he makes his next move.”

Immhin perked up and looked over to Beifong. “You know, that may just be it.”

“Supposing that’s right, the next question would be, just _what_ is our man waiting for?”

Mako shrugged. “For this to blow over? Right now he’ll know the police are hot on his tail. He could be waiting until it looks like the case is pushed aside before he strikes again.”

Immhin hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe. But then again, if it were me, I’d do the exact opposite. Think about it.” He moved over to the whiteboard on the wall—wiping away some of the many scribblings—and began to note down his points. “He abducts several victims of various backgrounds, ages and life situations. Then when the police are just starting to muster their forces to make a move, he willingly releases everyone at the same time. With such a volume of captives to deal with, even an outsider could guess that the police would be inundated with work for a short while. If it were me, and my only concern was remaining unseen and uncaught, I’d strike again right away when the force is completely tied up with processing the deluge and at its weakest.” He capped the marker and tapped his chin. “By waiting this long he’s not only letting us catch up with the trail but also to find leads and move closer to him. That’s _not_ beneficial to him, because the next time he moves we’ll know much more about how he operates. We might even be able to predict that move.”

Beifong nodded. “We’ll need to consider this from all angles. We’ll take it up in more detail at the next meeting.”

Mako bowed as he left the room. Wearily, he made his way back to his desk and set about putting the last of the paperwork away.

On the neighbouring desk, Behat leaned against his hand and watched. “So…what’s the latest and greatest?”

Mako rolled his eyes. He _really_ didn’t want to get into a conversation with Behat right now; but if there was one thing the waterbender was sure to do, it was to keep pestering him until Mako gave in.

“You already know. You’ve read the reports and seen the chief running from one interview room to the next.”

Behat gave a guttural half-growl of annoyance. “Fuck if I care about the case!”

“Chief’ll kill you if she hears that.”

“I meant Korra. And Asami!” Behat started articulating wildly, unable to contain himself. “You know? The Avatar who’s virtually a deity, and the hot business tycoon career cannon who’s not just rich but gorgeous to boot. If you haven’t been in touch with them—and I know you haven’t because _I’ve_ had to stare at your sorry mug myself—please at least tell me you’ve listened to the news?”

A nervous pinprick pinched Mako’s nape. “Why?”

“Asami!” Behat exclaimed. “She’s been all over it. This new Personal Mover Maker of hers is gaining ground like there’s no tomorrow. I’m telling you the business world is going to blow up soon. You think she’s rich now? I’m willing to bet soon there’ll be no comparison to Future Industries.”

“Right,” Mako sighed and finished packing his messenger bag. “And…Korra?” he added hesitantly.

Behat quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You said Asami’s been on the news. You haven’t heard anything about the Avatar, have you?”

“ _You’re_ asking _me_? No, I haven’t heard anything about her lately…” He paused—a rare moment of silence for him—and thought. “Actually…I haven’t even seen her around even once. She out of town or something?”

Mako looked away.

_‘It’d be better if you disappeared altogether.’_

“I’m off,” the firebender waved back and walked to the door. “I’ve got a couple days off before my next shift. I’ll see you around.”

He made his way toward the main lobby, deep in his thoughts. He hadn’t seen Korra or heard from Korra…in fact even Bolin and Asami had started asking about her. Maybe something really was wrong?

_No._ Mako shook his head and focussed back on the present. _This is just a some phase she’s going through. Nothing serious._ He carried on down to the lobby, but before he could leave, Behat came running up behind him.

“Mako! Wait a second!”

“Can’t this wait?”

Behat caught his breath and righted his shoulders. “There’s something you should know. I wasn’t going to say anything at first…but these two guys have shown up in town. Or at least I think they’re guys…t-they could be chicks. Anyway, they’re definitely not from around here; they’ve got these weird tattoos and faces right out of a painting. And their eyes…there was something that didn’t feel right about them.”

Mako shrugged. “So what? Some cultures are different.”

Behat slapped his own face. “You don’t get it! They’ve been hanging around with Kafuha.” Mako was surprised but said nothing. “Look, I just thought you’d want to know. Up to you what you do about it.” With that Behat turned and walked back.

_Maybe…I should call her…_

Mako shook his head. He headed home, along a commute that now felt almost alien, and to a proper bed he’d almost forgotten the feeling of. Yes, this was all just a storm blowing over, and soon it would all be normal again. Everything would be like it used to be…

 

Three knocks at the door.

“Korra, it’s me.”

Korra jumped a little, and in the corner of the room Naga raised her head and growled.

“Settle down girl,” Korra urged her pet in a hush and pushed herself up off the couch. “J-just coming! One minute…” She hurried over to the camera set up on the table before her and pressed a few of the switches, after which a light on the top turned off. Hesitantly, she opened the door. “Kafuha!”

The dark-haired boy pushed past her and entered the sparsely furnished flat. “Why Korra, you sound as if you’re displeased to see me.”

“N-no, not at all. Come…right in…”

Once more Naga lifted her head and gave a low growl as Kafuha sauntered closer. He met the PolarBear-Dog’s gaze head on. Dark eyes drawing into pinpricks, he glared at her. Naga’s growl slowly turned into a whine and she drew into a ball in the corner, whimpering.

“I’m sorry about her!” Korra went over to the creature and petted her head.

“It’s alright. She’s clearly concerned…about you.” Kafuha’s attention swept over the apartment and settled on the camera. “Hmn, a curious contraption. I can’t fathom for what purpose Miss Sato bestowed it upon you.”

“Uhh, yeah,” Korra said as she stood. “I wasn’t too sure what I was going to do with it myself, but I’ve been playing around with it. It’ll probably become the next big Sato success story.” She paused. “Why…did you come, Kafuha?”

A gentle smirk played on his lips and he sat down on the couch. “Perhaps I simply wished to see you.” Korra mumbled something in understanding, and her expression fell faintly. With a light chuckle Kafuha pushed himself up and strode over to her. “I only jest. Here.” He pressed a small bottle into her hands.

“What’s this?” Korra examined the dark glass object.

“The herbal tonic I prepared for you, to help…with the nightmares. It’s a slightly stronger concentration than the previous mixtures you’ve had, with extracts of St John’s Wort(*) and Valerian root(**).” He lifted her chin to peer into her topaz eyes. There were still shadows beneath them. “How have you been lately?”

“I’m…coping I guess. I wanted to thank you for the food and tonics you’ve brought for me, and all your help.”

“Of course.”

Korra bit her lip and released it. “Hey, Kafuha…do you think—” She stopped abruptly.

“Hmn?”

She held out her hand, palm upturned, as a weak flame appeared. It struggled for life, flickering frantically, and vanished without warning like a bird shot mid-flight. Korra tried firebending one more time, and again it was weak.

“Do you think…my bending will…” Without finishing she curled her hands into fists and drew them to her chest. Memories, frightful images, of the powerlessness she’d felt at the hands of Amon came to her; the frustration, pessimism and plummeting spirits when Katara had said her bending was gone forever… She didn’t want to remember, but she did.

The feel of Kafuha placing his palm over her hands broke her from her thoughts. He looked at her steadily, dark eyes a misty pool of the unknown.

“This is merely a phase,” he assured with unflinching confidence. “Even the damned journeying from the dismal abyss must cross the chasms of suffering. Yet what awaits on the other side is worth the voyage.”

“Y-yeah. I guess you’re right.” Korra couldn’t always understand exactly what Kafuha meant to say; but the way he said it and the way he looked at her when he did put her at ease. He released her hands and walked into the kitchen, retrieving a glass.

“Trust me, your fears are unfounded. Everything will be put into its right place soon.” He poured some of the tonic into the glass, a strangely dark lilac mixture, and handed it to her. “Have this…for your nerves.”

Korra accepted the drink and took a long sip, enjoying the sweetness. “I’ve been thinking…maybe I should apologise to Mako. Try talking to him again.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kafuha shook his head. “That’s not a good idea Korra. He’ll only look down on you, despise you. He can’t understand. Only I understand…the real you.”

Korra gazed into his eyes, that seemed to constrict and grow smaller, and felt her worry and doubt stab at her. Maybe Kafuha was right. Would she really be able to handle it if things turned out like last time?

She nodded. “Alright, I’ll stay in here.”

He wrapped her in a warm embrace. “Very good.”

 

_‘You mean, you haven’t heard from her at all?’_ Asami’s voice on the other end of the phone had been worried.

_‘No, I haven’t… I thought_ you _were still in touch with her.’_

_‘She won’t pick up the phone; she won’t even answer the door.’_ A sigh. _‘What about Bolin?’_

Mako shook his head though no one saw. _‘He’s been asking me the same thing as you. We both thought she was in touch with you. I’d just assumed—’_

Assumed six weeks would be more than long enough for things to return to normal. They hadn’t.

Mako ran mentally over the phone conversation on repeat as he drove toward the northern apartments, not caring to check the speedometer; he knew he was going too fast. The pit in his stomach that had previously been only been a small nag had grown into a gaping hole that demanded his attention, all but shouting that something was wrong. Yet the mechanical part of his mind kept playing doubtful lines back to him. Maybe it’s nothing. _Maybe I’m blowing everything out of proportion. I’m probably just imagining things._ He thought through the words, but he couldn’t believe them anymore.

_“Mako, come in,”_ the police radio buzzed to life. _“Mako, report.”_ It wasn’t the chief’s voice, but the firebender had a feeling she was behind the message, and probably angry as hell.

“I’m heading to the new apartments in the Northern Waterway Borough(***). There’s something I need to check on. Tell the chief I won’t be long.”

There was a scuffle over the radio and then the voice on the other end changed. _“Mako?”_ It was Immhin. _“Why are you going to Northern Waterway?”_

Mako bit his lip. Something inside of him felt reluctant to give him the details, but he shook it off. He had to remember his position. “I’m concerned about Korra; I want to speak with her.”

_“Korra?”_

“I…got an anonymous tip that something strange has been going on around the new apartments. I just want to make sure she’s— I mean, I think she’d be worth interviewing.”

_Close enough to the truth,_ he thought.

_“Do you think she’s in any danger?”_ He sounded concerned.

“I’m not sure.”

_“When you arrive report in. I’ll head your way for backup and meet you there as soon as I can.”_

“Roger that.” At the very least he hadn’t been ordered back to the station.

Mako’s body moved on auto as he pulled up beside imposing building and radioed in before getting out, already scanning the balconies trying to discern which was Korra’s. They all looked equally monotone. He burst through the door to the stone stairwell and ran headlong into someone.

“Sorry,” Mako blurted out. When he recovered, he realised there were two people in the corridor. Both taller than him by nearly a head, they were sleek but muscular, with long dark hair tied back and reaching their hips. Their eyes were narrower that usual and their irises glowed like gemstones. Across their tanned flesh were etched intricate tattoos.

The one he’d walked into, the one with red markings, levelled Mako an emotionless stare. “It is already forgotten,” he said in a strange, flat tone.

Mako pushed past him as the other stepped in his way. “You appear rushed. Perhaps there is someone you seek?” He also spoke in the same unnatural manner.

“Yeah, actually, I’m here on police business and I don’t have time for this. Move out of the way!”

Someone else descended from the upper floors. “You really ought to exercise a bit of patience, Mako of the Fire Ferret Brothers,” Kafuha said cooly. “That hot temper will be your undoing.”

Mako felt his blood begin to boil. “What are _you_ doing here?! Where’s Korra?!”

“The same place she has been until now, obviously.” He stopped at the last step, leaning on the railing. “As for myself, what would you presume I was doing here?”

Mako lunged but the blue tattooed stranger grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back. For someone so lithe, he was far stronger than he appeared. The firebender wrenched himself free and jumped back. Spreading his arms, Mako bent flames atop his palms, ready to strike.

“I said let me through; or do I have to _make_ you?”

The strangers placed themselves between him and Kafuha. “This is not a fight you can win,” the crimson one said.

“Verin, Yrin, _enough!_ ”

Stunned gazes turned to the entrance. Immhin, short of breath after a clearly rushed journey, stood there glaring at the three other men. Mako stopped firebending and righted himself.

“I will _not_ tolerate you starting a fight here or with this good officer while he’s trying to do his duty. There could be lives at stake!” His stern eyes turned to Kafuha. “And I expect you to set an example, _not_ to be the instigator.”

Kafuha lowered his gaze and bowed respectfully. “Of course. A thousand apologies Immhin-sama(****).”

Mako was momentarily stunned. “Y-you know Kafuha?”

Immhin nodded. “He’s my adopted son. Verin and Yrin are his friends. I’m sorry—I wasn’t aware they’ve been causing you trouble. But we’ll talk more on this later. You should go check on Korra.”

Without a word Mako nodded and shot past the androgynous youths as well as Kafuha, catching his cold stare. Running down one of the upper corridors, scanning the doors and recalling distantly the flat number Korra had once mentioned. He came to an abrupt stop beside the one that read ’13’. He knocked, or more accurately banged, on the door thrice.

“Korra?” he called out in a voice more panicked than he’d intended. “It’s me, Mako! Are you there? Answer me!”

There was a sudden choking gasp as something, possibly metallic or porcelain, fell to the floor, followed by a load of other heavier objects. Someone inside scrambled around in a flurry and objects were pushed and moved. Then all went silent.

Mako hit the door again. “Korra?!”

The lock was opened with a click, and the door slid ajar only as far as the chain would allow. Korra peered out. The room beyond was completely dark, and the air coming from within frowsy with a slight smell of iron.

“Mako?” Her tone was uneasy. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking that you’re still alive!” Mako said incredulously. “Why haven’t you answered your phone?”

“I’ve…been busy.” She looked away.

Mako dropped his voice to a soft plea. “Korra, please come out. We’re worried about you… _I’m_ worried about you.”

But Korra’s reaction took him by surprise. Her expression fell. Her eyebrows drew together and her eyes began to glisten with tears. She covered her mouth with her hand and spoke quietly.

“Forget about me Mako. Just leave me alone.”

“Korra!” She slammed the door closed before he could stop her. “Korra, please! Look, I’m sorry! I’m sorry for what I said before and I’m sorry I haven’t come around until now. Please just tell me what’s been going on? Why is Kafuha the only one you see? Please…speak to me…” He banged on the door but there was no answer. He leaned his forehead on the wood, defeated.

Immhin reached the floor and sprinted from the stairwell. “Did you speak with her?”

Mako shook his head.

“Is she alright?”

_‘Alright’? She’s not dead if_ that’s _what you mean._ The firebender couldn’t help feeling like he’d failed to help her.

Immhin sighed and nodded, understanding the outcome from Mako’s demeanour. “I’ll speak with her later myself,” he said softly, “and ask her what is wrong. You should get back, you’re shift’s over anyway. Go home, take your mind off things.” He placed a consoling palm on Mako’s shoulder. “Everything will be the way it should by tomorrow morning, I’m sure of it.”

Mako nodded and walked away, with one last glance behind him. When had the world he’d known gone so wrong? He prayed it would all turn out to be a dream that he was about to wake from, and yet the nightmare was only just beginning.

 

Korra slid to the floor, her back against the front door. It hurt: her body, her mind. The very sight of Mako’s eyes, the sound of his voice, the familiar musky scent of his clothes… Her whole being had reached for him through the concrete and wood when she’d heard those words: ‘ _I’m_ worried about you.’ Why?! Why had he come now?! Now that she had accepted that the only thing left to do was to let go of the life she’d known if there was any hope for her. She _had_ accepted it…and then Mako had to come and remind her of the fleeting happiness she’d known. The fleeting _hope_.

She held her left wrist and her breath, sitting still and silent as Mako banged the door on the other side. Her eyes swept the floor of the dark room, trying to make out the items in the silhouetted piles. Then Immhin’s voice joined the firebender in the hallway, and finally Mako’s footsteps moved away. She let the sobs she’d been holding back go, but forced herself back to her feet as she cried. Making her way through the mess, she returned to the couch and the table beside it and knelt onto the floor. The object she wanted was too small to see in the dim light, but her searching fingers soon found it buried beneath books. She sat back down on the couch facing the camera set up in front of her. Only its red indicator light was visible. Silently, she ran the sharp blade she grasped across her forearm. Dark hot blood trickled into her lap. The pain was like a release of the pressure building inside of her. Korra savoured the ephemeral relief. She raised her arm, palm towards her, and surveyed her work. New tears trickled down her cheeks.

“I don’t know…what to do anymore…” she whispered breathlessly. “Who am I…?” She curled into herself and sobbed quietly. “ _Why_ am I?”

A key turned in the door. Korra jumped and stiffened. The door slid open to the tiniest slit, and a shadow slid in, formed into a hand, and unlatched the chain. Once it was done, it drew back out. The door opened properly—the light in the hallway had been extinguished. She could just about make out Kafuha’s onyx eyes staring at her.

“Hush, sweet girl. The time has come to put everything the way it should be.” He reached out a hand to her. “I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Mako couldn’t relax. He tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. Nightmares and fears kept haunting him. Something was wrong, so very, very wrong. Nothing could convince him that it was just in his head anymore.

He was up with the dawn, exhaustion heavy in his eyes. He paced the apartment, intermittently phoning the number Asami had given him for apartment 13. There was no answer—he expected none, but didn’t stop hoping once. He kept on until the instant Immhin would be on duty, then phoned in. Behat answered, and got the startle of his life from the angry firebender, then ran to fetch Immhin.

“Has something happened?” Immhin asked as soon as he picked up the receiver.

“Were you able to speak with Korra yesterday?” The words tumbled from Mako’s lips in a blur, melding together. “What did she say? What was the matter?”

“I…uhh…didn’t. S-she didn’t want to speak, so I thought to leave it until today. I was planning to go over again around lunch.”

_That will be too late!_ Mako’s instincts screamed.

“I’ll be late to work.” He threw the receiver down before Immhin could respond and ran out of the door.

Mako didn’t even bother to park properly before he jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs of the apartment block. As he approached door 13, his stomach dropped and his blood turned cold.

The door was ajar.

The apartment beyond was in shambles. The curtains of the balcony were torn down, letting in the morning light. There was blood on the couch, on the walls, all over the carpets. The shelves and tabletops were bare; everything was on the floor. There was no sign of Korra…anywhere.

Mako ghosted to the phone and dialled without thinking.

“Where the _hell_ are you?!” Chief Beifong snapped viciously on the other end. “What’s going on? Care to explain why Immhin felt the need to rush away with ten officers just moments after your call?!”

“He was waiting for her…” Mako’s voice came out weak, barely audible.

“…What?”

“Korra…” he choked out the name, then continued stronger, “what the culprit was waiting for _was Korra!_ She’s _gone!!_ ”

There was no reply from the other end, only the dull ‘thunk’ of the receiver being dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) St John’s Wort is a herb. The flowers of the plant are used as a traditional remedy for depression, anxiety and insomnia. A tea can be made from it which turns pale yellow or reddish when brewed. Don’t know what the taste is like though as personally never had it.
> 
> (**) Valerian root is a traditional herbal sedative, calms the mind and makes you sleepy, and often used nowadays as a bedtime drink. The roots themselves are considered inedible (because the taste is too strong and frankly kinda vile), so this is typically consumed as a tea (or tablet). When brewed the tea is nearly colourless (very pale yellow or light beige depending on how long you brew it), has a very faint lemony scent and tastes of almost nothing.
> 
> (***) I literally have no idea what that area of Republic City is actually called. The areas of the city aren’t very clearly pointed out in the show other than Dragon Flats Borough, and even that I’m a little unsure as to the location of. From what I could gather, Dragon Flats Borough is the area (or at least part of the area) beyond the northern river as you cross the bridges (judging by the environment you can see in the scene in ‘When Extremes Meet’ in Season 1 when Asami drives them there). I don’t know how right that is, but that’s the assumption made in this story. I’m using ‘Northern Waterway Borough’ to mean the area south of the northern river and close to the mountain in the east.
> 
> (****) ‘Sama’ is an honorific suffix added to the ends of names in Japanese. ‘Sama’ is particularly respectful, far more so than the general ‘San’ name suffix which roughly corresponds to ‘Mr’ or ‘Mrs’ in English.


	7. Those Among Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised, this chapter is shorter at only 2,300 words or so. Also, wasn't sure what to title this--don't like the name, but I couldn't really come up with anything as this is a quieter chapter (sort of?).
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please do comment on what you think or leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own any of the characters, locations or concepts of Legend of Korra, their rights belong to the original creators. This is purely a fan fiction / parody not-for-profit work not intended to infringe the rights of the creators.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

> **_~Those Among Us~_ **

Korra took shallow, panicked breaths. She struggled to not trip as she was pushed along the jagged corridor, blindfolded. The air was cold, damp and stifled. Without any idea of where she was being taken she’d stopped struggling some time ago.

Suddenly her arm was released and she stumbled to the ground. The stone beneath her was icy. The sound of rock grinding against rock sounded just a few feet away—earthbending? It sounded like a large boulder being moved. She managed to rise to her knees, her movement hindered by the shackles around her ankles and the ropes tying her hands behind her back. Everything stalled for an instant, then the blindfold was pulled off. Not that it made a difference, wherever she was, it was pitch black. Her escort kicked a stone, and Korra listened to it click as it rolled across the ground; then the sound vanished, and a moment later echoed from somewhere further down—chink, chink, chink. There was a drop where the rocky obstruction has been removed.

Korra was hoisted to her feet and dragged toward the edge. She tried to resist, but was off balance and had little effect.

“Please…no!” she begged. “What are you doing?! Are you going to kill me?”

There was no answer. Her feet found the edge of the stone, briefly knocking against wood, perhaps a ladder, before she felt the emptiness of falling. For a few brief instants there was nothing but the dark and the cold, and then her body collided with the hard stone surface. Something like vines wrapped around her feet. They undid her shackles and then snaked over to her wrists and released her bindings. She rose and gazed around. It seemed to be a pit, with a strange faint glow bordering the walls. Then the realisation hit her and she spun to face up in the general direction she thought she’d fallen from.

“W-wait! Are you— You can’t leave me here!”

Stone ground against stone once again. Korra panicked and began to fumble around randomly, searching for the wooded ladder.

“Relax, you won’t die. Just don’t close your eyes.”

“What?! Wait! Stop!” Korra screamed as the rumbling ceased and silence fell. Her breaths came fast and hard, and she touched her forehead to the ground, steadying herself and willing herself to calm down. When her composure began to return, she continued feeling around in the dark. Minutes passed, but eventually her hands found a wooden support. It wasn’t a ladder but steps that lead upwards at a slant. She crawled up, but as she’d feared, soon found herself stopped by a heavy stone surface that lay like a ceiling above her. Yet the stairs continued to the edge of it. She ground her teeth, and with a determined, desperate motion tried to earthbend the stone away. Nothing happened. She pushed and scratched, willing her bending to return. But it didn’t. She couldn’t bend…she hadn’t been able to bend for over a month.

Korra sighed in defeat. She was trapped, but at least her captor had promised she wouldn’t die. She sat down on the step, calming herself, and that’s when she saw it. She saw the walls change, and her eyes went wide in horror. Instinctively she clamped them shut and threw her hands up to cover them. As soon as she did, the image she’d seen burned more vividly and this time as if it was only inches from her face.

_‘Just don’t close your eyes.’_

Korra screamed. She clawed at the stone ceiling and screamed. Even when her throat began to bleed, she screamed.

She’d soon learn screaming wouldn’t help.

 

Genora knelt in the corner of the dining space against the wall, dark rims under her eyes, and holding Azra’s head in her lap. The girl was asleep, at last—the young airbender hadn’t thought that the turbulent night would ever end. Yet even in slumber she spasmed and shuddered sporadically. Genora watched her father knelt at the table; her mother and siblings were not even in the room. Though Tenzin was generally one to keep calm in times like this, she saw how he visibly fought the urge to get up and pace. Still the airbender was in perhaps the best condition than the rest of the party present. Asami, Bolin, Sayat and Immhin were clearly distressed, but the shadows on Beifong’s and Mako’s faces had no comparison. They all sat in silence that amplified the little sounds of Tenzin’s fidgeting.

“I can’t—” Mako began suddenly, but the words choked halfway through. He ground his teeth and scrunched his face.

“This is all my fault,” Beifong spoke up. “This case was my responsibility. It was my duty to ensure that these kidnappings stopped and I failed.”

Immhin shook his head. “Please don’t say that Chief Beifong. I am at least as much at fault here, if not more. Afterall, it was President Raiko’s personal request that I bring my expertise into this case to ensure success—it was my solemn promise that I wouldn’t allow another kidnapping case to go this far; this isn’t something I’ll live down lightly. We should have been more careful. We _should_ have predicted this.”

“Stop!” Asami exclaimed suddenly. “The way you’re speaking—it’s as if she’s gone forever.”

Bolin looked at her in dismay. “Asami, she might as well be. You heard the police announcements: none of the previous guys were found before the dude let them go himself. I mean we didn’t even have a clue where they’d been taken! Or how. I don’t want to be the downer here, but what _can_ we do?” Beside him, Sayat put her hand on his shoulder as a comfort. Asami’s jaw clenched, though she wasn’t sure why. She was ready to retort when another voice spoke up, hard and decisive.

“We search.” Mako sat holding his elbows and leaning on the table. His gaze was focussed on the wood surface, boring into the grain. “We search, and we don’t stop until we find her. Just because we didn’t find leads for the other victims doesn’t mean this is going to be the same. In fact, there’s already one thing that confirms Korra was different.”

Tenzin’s eyes went wide. “Really?! What is it?!”

Beifong was quiet for a moment, then spoke. “A struggle.” Mako nodded silently, eyes still downcast. “Everyone else vanished like smoke, but when we searched Korra’s apartment this morning there were very clear signs of a struggle. Although, they might not be from the kidnapping itself, but even if they’re not, it’s still a clue. It would only mean that the kidnapper was in contact with her _before_ the fact.”

Tenzin nodded thoughtfully. “I see. I suppose that is one positive thing in all of this.”

“Exactly,” Immhin confirmed, “and this is just from the brief survey we performed earlier. With a little time I’ve no doubt even more clues will come to light.” He placed a comforting hand on Mako’s shoulder. “We won’t stop until we find her. We _will_ find her, for certain.”

Suddenly Azra jolted like she’d been dropped and started screaming. She waved her arms above her, like she was scratching at the air, and Genora struggled to keep her from injuring herself.

“Azra! Wake up!” she shouted desperately. No sooner had the words left her lips than Azra’s eyes shot open, and she gazed around the room in panic. For a short moment all eyes were on her, her frantic breathing the only sound. Once she seemed to realise where she was, she relaxed, but still shivered.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice fair and gentle like the melody of pan flutes, “I seem to have given everyone a fright.” She held her head and tapped the floor, as if still unsure that it wasn’t illusory.

Genora placed a hand on her arm. “Don’t worry, it was just a bad dream. You’re safe. You should try sleeping a little more. Mother is in the other room, you could go sleep in there if it’d make you more comfortable.”

Azra shook her head. “Thank you, but I think I need to step out for a moment.” She stood, Genora holding out her hands to catch her if she fell, and walked out slowly. Asami watched her, and after glancing briefly at Bolin, got up and went after her.

“Where are you going?” she heard Bolin call after her, but she paid him no mind.

“Azra?” The daffodil-eyed girl stopped as Asami entered the hallway after her, sliding the dining room door closed. “That’s your name, isn’t it? I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to meet yet. I’m Asami. I’m a friend of Korra’s.”

Azra looked at Asami’s outstretched hand hesitantly. For a moment the industrialist girl wasn’t sure that she’d take it, but after a moment Azra grasped her hand in a weak grip. Asami shook it carefully.

“Hello,” Azra said simply but quietly. Even in the still corridor, Asami had to focus just to hear it. “Please don’t worry about me. You must be concerned about your friend.”

“Well…yeah…” Asami hedged. Several questions played in her mind, but she didn’t want to spook Azra by being too direct. “I was wondering, what brings you to Air Temple Island?”

Azra looked away. “I don’t know.”

“You…don’t know?”

She shook her head. “I don’t…remember how I arrived her. Why I arrived here. Genora tells me I washed up on the shore…that I spoke my name but nothing else. But even these last few days are…fuzzy.” She suddenly looked exhausted. “Yet I feel as if there’s something…something there, waiting. Just beyond my grasp.” She reached out at nothing, eyes seeing something—some place invisible to Asami. But just as quickly as she’d done so, she withdrew her hand and looked again at Sato. “Please forgive me. I hope you find your friend.” Before Asami could so much as utter a word, Azra turned and headed out.

The door behind her slid open, and Bolin stepped out into the corridor beside her.

“What’s up, Asami? How come you followed her?”

“Isn’t it obvious? What if Azra knows something about the people who took Korra?”

Bolin frowned. “How would that even be possible?”

“It might not be, but we have to think outside the box now. Azra appeared around the same time as Korra stopped keeping touch. The two things might not be connected at all…but they could also be closely linked. She’s lost her memory…what if she was kept hostage by whoever kidnapped Korra as well?”

The earthbender finally hummed with understanding. “I see. So _that’s_ what you were planning. But…wait, if Azra doesn’t remember anything, how’s she going to—?”

“Memories come back,” Asami sighed, slightly frustrated. “She might recall something eventually, but she’s not going to do that if she’s stressed or frightened. What we can do now is just be friends to her and help. It might lead us to Korra.”

“That’s it?” Bolin raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not. I’m going to take a look around town, see if I can find any leads. The police will probably search her apartment, but it might be worth taking a look there as well.”

“Sweet! Then me and Sayat will help search around too.”

“Yeah, no thanks!” Asami snapped far more harshly than she’d meant. Bolin gave her an odd look. Asami regained her composure. “What I mean is, it would be better to cover as much ground as possible. I was planning to speak to a few people, pull a few strings. Since you’re a celebrity and all, you might attract too much attention. I was thinking that instead you could look for Naga.”

“What? Wasn’t she at Korra’s apartment?”

Asami shook her head. “No, and Mako told me they don’t have any idea where she’s gone. But Naga could be able to help us track Korra. Someone needs to look for her, and it can’t be me or Mako.”

Bolin nodded, determination sparkling in his eyes. “Just leave it to me! One PolarBear-Dog rescue coming right up!” Bolin returned to the others, overflowing with his renewed spirits.

Asami stayed behind watching after him. It was just that bright spirit of his that always caught her eye and made her smile. But she wasn’t his type, and she had to accept that. Asami loved her work, loved the pondering the intricate conundrums that inventing and engineering brought with it, loved racing fast, but equally appreciated solitude. Bolin was different—full of his boundless energy, boisterous and always the life of the party. Asami couldn’t picture herself like that…she could pretend, but she knew it could never last. Things were better like this. Sayat was more his type than she could ever be.

Just as she was about to follow, Asami happend to glance out of the window. There, in the shade of trees, a mantled figure hesitated. When he lifted his hood a half-inch to look around, Asami caught sight of his dark wavy hair and sharp features.

“Tahno?”

He took a few steps forward, apparently heading for the temple, then suddenly froze mid-stride. His attention drew off to the side, he backed up a few steps, then spun and hurried away. Though at first she thought someone would chase after him, she didn’t notice anyone else follow. She bit her lip. Maybe it was nothing.

As soon as Asami stepped back into the room, Mako stood. His eyes were dark, his expression grim but decided. The elders stopped mid-conversation, surprised.

“Is…something the matter?” Tenzin asked uncertainly.

“I have to go,” he said. “I can’t just sit here doing nothing. I’m going to find Korra and bring her back if it kills me.”

Although Chief Beifong called after him, although Immhin tried to convince him that everything would work out, Mako didn’t listen. He strode from the room, headed right back to the station.

_Wait for me,_ he thought fervently.  _Wait for me Korra. I’ll bring you home soon._


	8. The Lost Element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, that took a while. I've got a decent excuse though! I got caught up in a writer's block and did a bunch of research to get the mojo back.  
> At first I was kind of worried that this was not going to be so good, but in the end I ended up really liking it. I also kept listening to the extended soundtrack of Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance "La Cloche" aka 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame World Background Music.' I recommend you listen to it while reading, it suits the mood kinda well I thought. In fact, here's a link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qj-BKkMLdzE
> 
> As always, please do comment on what you think or leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own any of the characters, locations or concepts of Legend of Korra, their rights belong to the original creators. This is purely a fan fiction / parody not-for-profit work not intended to infringe the rights of the creators.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

> **_~The Lost Element~_ **

The three of them stood atop the tallest pillar of the Silk Road Bridge, the tails of Kafuha’s mantle fluttering behind him in the nighttime breeze. All around, the city glowed faintly in the early morning hours. Behind him, Verin and Yrin were knelt respectfully.

“You’re sure about this, my lord Kafuha?” said Verin.

The dark-haired youth nodded and pulled up his hood. “Never mind me. What about… _her?_ ”

“She shelters with the airbenders,” Verin replied.

“And the Dissident?”

“We’ll capture him.”

“ _Just like you were going to capture the girl?!_ ” Kafuha made a motion of bending; but instead of any element responding, his own shadow stretched toward Verin. It shot like hands, grabbing the crimson-tattooed boy by the throat and legs. Behind him, Verin’s own shadow sudden shot out in ribbons and seized his arms, wrenching them behind him. Kafuha curled his fingers into a half-fist. The shadow-bindings constricted until they were unbearable. Though his eyes remained empty, Verin groaned with pain and asphyxiation.

“My…liege…”

“Your word is _worthless_ to me if a mere _Lightling child_ is beyond your skills. Why should I assume that you’ll fair better with a second chance?”

Suddenly Yrin, who had remained silent and kneeling beside the other, spoke up. “Master Kafuha, we’ve yet to fail. She will be ours soon, as will the Dissident. I have seen him on the island; he may be trying to contact the others. I have no doubt that is where he’ll return.”

Kafuha opened his hand. The shadow-bindings released Verin, who collapsed coughing. Their shadows returned to their normal positions. He stared at Yrin, who didn’t dare to look away. As Kafuha’s eyes drew into pinpricks, Yrin’s felt his apprehension deepen into nervousness, then fear, until he regarded the man before him with a veritable terror of the gods.

“ _Capture_ the Lightling, _destroy_ the Dissident and do it _now_.” He released the elven youth, and both returned to kneeling respectfully. “I expect the good doctor has explained the rest?” They both nodded. “Hmn. I don’t doubt that the other nations will be pushed into responding sooner or later. The United Force will likely already be on their way. Don’t interfere with them, or the other nations. Just ensure that the good General and Chief of Police are kept…occupied.”

“As you wish master,” both said in unison.

Kafuha regarded the rushing canal waters below. A sampan(*) was just passing, its great red sails fanning like fins either side of the black cabin roof.

“It is time… Let us cast the die and see the outcome Fate contrives for us.” He plunged from the top of the bridge. Soaring through the air, he aimed directly for the dark roof of the sampan. The sailor aboard, alerted by the rushing winds, gazed up, and screamed at the sight.

“By the Earth Queen!” he shouted.

Kafuha didn’t falter. His eyes glowed and turned dark, the white draining away until there was only black, as the shadows on the boat flickered. He fell, fell, fell…and when he hit the roof, he vanished.

The frightened fisherman fell to the floor as his sampan rocked gently—far too gently for the kind of impact he expected. After a quiet moment, he pushed himself up and climbed onto the roof of his cabin. Nothing. There was no body, no sign of impact, the paint wasn’t even scratched. He scanned the water for a body, for a disturbance of any kind, but the currents were unchanged. The falling boy had vanished into thin air.

Above, Verin and Yrin still stared down to where Kafuha had passed through the portal.

“What now?” Yrin said.

“We’ll have a chance soon. The Dissident will move soon, he won’t have a choice. He’s our first concern. After that, we’ll take the Lightling—in her condition, the thought of escape won’t even occur to her before it’s too late.” He looked over his shoulder at Yrin. “We could toy with her,” he said, in the same monotone emotionlessness that he stated everything with.

“The doctor would not be pleased with that,” Yrin replied simply. “Master Kafuha might decide to destroy you.”

“True.” And then he smiled. It was wild and psychotic and without a hint of mirth. “We _could toy_ with her.”

 

“You…want to…what now?”

Asami tapped her foot impatiently, leaning into the chair of her study. The great windows were open, and she frequently stole glances at the garden outside. Autumn had arrived, and though the day’s breeze was still warm, many of the leaves had already fallen. Winter would not be far behind.

She turned her attention back to the blond earthbender before her. Sayat wore a nervous grin, sitting awkwardly in the lavish leather chair.

“Well ma’am, y’see…” she stammered. “I been hopin’, and wishin’, since I arrived ‘ere to become a mechanic. I been tinkerin’ wit’ things since I was a lil’un. I didn’t realise ya knew Bolin ya see, so that’s why I’m only askin’ now…” Asami passively noted how Sayat’s accent had slowly drifted toward country-like as their meeting had progressed. Clearly, she made an effort, and succeeded, in keeping it reigned in otherwise on a regular basis. Sayat probably didn’t even realise how thick it was now. “…so been wonderin’ if there were any way how—”

“Sayat!” Asami held up a hand. If she had to listen to any more hillbilly she’d lose her mind. “I have to admit your dedication is admirable,” she said calmly with a smile, “and those little inventions of yours that you showed me earlier are impressive. You’ve got skills, but since my father…uhh…stepped aside, I’ve had to be a lot more involved in the business side of Future Industries. I spend well above half of my time shaking hands and signing papers—I just don’t get to be in the workshop as much as I used to.”

“That dun madda’!” Sayat sputtered in her thick accent. Realising just how far her speech had mired, and blushing at her outburst, she sat back and cleared her throat. “Sorry, I mean… It’s alright if it’d only be for a few hours a week. I’d be happy wit’ anything. Lemme help out; I’ll sweep the floors and take out the garbage if nothin’ else.”

Asami thought. No doubt Sayat had enthusiasm. Perhaps she was letting Sayat’s relationship with Bolin affect her judgement too much. She tapped her lip with a knuckle thoughtfully, then nodded.

“Alright, I’m going to help you, but I still can’t be your mentor—I just don’t have the time. But I think you’ll like my idea better.”

Filing into the back of a stately chauffeured Satomobile, Asami kept her eyes trained outside the whole ride. They drove across town to a fairly remote area near the foot of the mountains past Dragon Flats Borough. Sayat peered outside, confused as the scenery slowly turned more poverty-stricken.

“W-where are we going?”

Asami didn’t answer. They pulled up at what appeared to be a warehouse. As soon as they walked inside, Sayat saw it was a workshop. Dozens upon dozens of surfaces were covered with metalwork and half-made machines of indescribable shapes.

“This is a mechanic’s workshop…” Sayat whispered in awe.

“Gezet!” Asami called in a loud voice. “Are you in?”

“Of course I’m here, foolish girl!” an old raspy voice called back. Sayat craned to see around the maze of walls the different piles of metal formed. Steps approached. Sayat pictured a portly man with a grey, bristly beard and smiling eyes, with a wide grin plastered across his face. The person who came into view was very different. He was thin but well muscled, though Sayat didn’t see much of it from underneath the large, loose overcoat. He had one beady eye, and where the other should have been there was a mechanical cylinder—like a monocle of small gears.

Gezet navigated the maze skilfully until he stood before the prodigy of Future Industries.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Sato? I didn’t think you’d have the time to come down here anymore—what with the recent ‘power change’ in your family and all.”

Asami frowned. “ _Thank you_ for reminding me.”

“Always a pleasure.”

“I’m here because I recall you were looking for an assistant. Didn’t your previous apprentice move to the Earth Kingdom?”

The gears in his head whirred as Gezet appraised Sayat. “Does she metalbend?”

Sayat gave a curt nod.

“Demonstrate.”

The blond looked about. Her attention fell on a small robot, the shape and size of a real butterfly. She reach out to it, feeling the minute particles of earth in the metal, and brought the mechanisms to life. The butterfly stuttered and jerked, then burst into motion, fluttering up to Sayat and flying about. Asami smiled proudly and a little smugly. The words ‘I told you so’ danced ardently on her lips, but aside from boardroom meetings the one thing she hated most was listening to the old mechanic preach in ire.

Gezet sighed and shook his head, turning back to his work. “ _Hatta_ (**), don’t get in my way girl.”

The butterfly dropped in mid-flight and Sayat looked to Asami in panic, but she gave her a confident thumbs-up. “You’re going to have to get used to the way he talks. He has a strange way of putting things occasionally, but he’s a genius all the same. He’s worked with my father since I was little and he’s our most trusted engineer. I might not be able to work with you myself but Gezet knows more than I ever could.”

Sayat’s eyes lit up like lanterns and she jumped in place a few times. “Thank you so much! I promise you won’t regret giving me the chance.”

As Asami walked back to the car alone, Sayat already getting acquainted, she tugged at her sleeve uncomfortably. “I’m the bigger person,” she said quietly to herself. “Big people don’t let petty jealousies cloud their judgement.”

It didn’t help.

 

It was dark in the back of the squad vehicle. Not that it mattered; Mako knew it was getting dark outside as well—the guys in front wouldn’t be seeing much more than him either. Sat with fifteen other operatives, he gripped the bench to try and stop his hands from shaking. Truthfully, his mind had never left apartment number 13, and even now he could still see the wreckage inside, and the look in Korra’s eyes…before everything changed.

Repeat; that night played in his head on repeat—and with each recollection Mako felt the solid desperation with which his thoughts tried to alter the memory, and with it reality.

“Mako!” A sharp jab from beside him brought him out of his thoughts. “Still with us? You look pale.”

This firebender—Aomatsu—was taller and leaner than Mako, and known by everyone on the force as a natural genius. Agile, quick, strong, and brilliant—he was on the verge of entering the United Force and no doubt would excel there quickly as well. Or rather…he’d _been_ on the verge of going. ‘We need him here now more than ever,’ had been Beifong’s argument. He may have been brilliant, but he was also harsh. Never for a moment did he hold back his opinion when someone wasn’t pulling their weight, and that opinion was rarely complimentary.

Mako shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to bring his full attention to the present. “I’m fine,” he said. “I can do this.”

“Keep it together,” Aomatsu said and pulled on his helmet. The vehicle was slowing down, and no doubt they’d arrived. “A second-rate performance will be worse than no performance at all. Don’t let this slip.”

Mako wanted to punch him but instead bit his lip and nodded. The helmets were passed down, and then came the first knock from the front to signal that they only had a minute. Mako’s heartbeat picked up, and he breathed deeply. This had to work…it _had_ to.

Two knocks! The back of the vehicle was thrown open as the group jumped out. It was hard to see anything without streetlights—they’d driven to a remote location near the foot of the mountains. It was beginning to rain. There was nothing but woodland here, and in the only clearing a dilapidated, half-collapsed old mansion. The ground was soft beneath their feet and scattered with leaves.

Aomatsu lead the raid. The group fanned out silently but quickly. Aomatsu checked the front entrance, then signalled the others forward. Mako and the other firebenders ignited flames in their hands to give light. Inside they had to watch their feet, for the first floor tiles were uneven. As Mako sidled to the main stairs, which were wide and of solid marble, behind him there was a knock, a grunt, and a thud. Aomatsu instantly turned around, and Mako suppressed a frustrated hiss. A young operative had slipped on a lose tile and collided into the wall. He lost his grip and fell to the floor. As soon as he did, his eyes went wide and he rolled away in an instant. A second later the heavy and expensive portrait came down where his head had been and shattered with a thundering noise. Back on his feet, the man glanced at Aomatsu in terror. Without a word, eyes aflame and lips taut, Aomatsu ran a thumb across his throat and then pointed at the young man. He swallowed hard.

The leader signed silently to Mako. _‘No time. They will have heard that. Split up. Check the basement. I’ll take the upper floor.’_ Mako nodded and signalled for his half of the team to follow.

Quick and light on their feet, they moved quietly through the dark halls. The smell of moulding paint made the air heavy. The damp made everything cold, but the adrenaline in Mako’s veins made him feel like a furnace inside. In the kitchens, beside the servants’ quarters, a fallen door lead downward into a stone cellar. A icy gloom emanated from within. Mako’s breath caught for a moment, but he shook it off. He signalled to the others. Another, keeping an eye behind them, signalled back—the coast was clear.

Mako bolted. With soft steps that he couldn’t himself hear, he flowed down the winding stairs into the darkness, allowing the flame in his hands to wither and dim as he did. The cellar was larger than any he’d seen before, but it made sense for a mansion. Cobwebs, hung with dust and condensation, roped rows of barrels to the floor and support pillars. Mako’s team followed, the metalbenders with their arms outstretched, the dust flowing at their feet. When they came to the end of the rows of barrels, they found a wide and dark area surrounded by a strange low wall built around it. The firebenders let their flames die, and they crouched below the wall. In the space beyond, they could hear electrical crackles. Mako signalled to the others. They inched closer to entrance, then rushed in.

The firebenders ignited blazing fires, lighting the arched room like a bonfire. The metalbenders stood ready to strike. Their two waterbenders drew the damp from the floor and the air into liquid spheres poised behind them. But once they’d filed in, once the first fear of confrontation subsided, Mako dropped to his knees.

There was a table with bindings, and broken machines and eroded torture devices littered around. It all seemed very organised. Torn cloth, once clothes, spattered with blood hung from the bindings.

“This must be it!” one of the metalbender operatives declared. “They must be close by. Alert Chief Beifong immedia—”

“They’re not here,” Mako said as he stood up.

“What are you talking about man? Look around you! This is like a scene from Hell itself.”

“ _Someone_ was imprisoned here,” Mako explained as he moved toward the metal table and rags, “ _someone_ was probably tortured here, but it wasn’t Korra. This…is ancient.” He ran his forefinger over the surface and then rubbed it against his thumb. The rust smudged and turned his alabaster skin a beautiful tan—much like Korra’s. “Take a closer look around. The cobwebs, the dust, the moulding fabric…no one has been here in years.” Something in the corner caught his eye—a dark mound. He marched over to it, and wrenched the black tarp off the ground. The others gasped in disgust. Beneath lay the rotted remains of someone long dead.

 

“Damnit!” Beifong brought her fists down on the meeting room table so hard Mako thought she might well break in half. Beifong couldn’t decide what was worse: that the upstanding man she’d know to have lived in that mansion decades ago had been torturing his servants under her nose all along, or that they’d been so completely fooled by a false lead now.

“You’re sure that’s all you found?” Immhin pressed. “What about the upper floors? The attic?”

Aomatsu, standing beside Mako, took a step forward. “Nothing, sir. We made sure to check every possible area in the mansion. I personally checked every room to be sure. It’s just as Mako explained—the last time there was life in that place was most likely before we were even born.”

Mako felt like his body had turned to lead. Weeks…they’d worked hard for eight weeks and all the leads pointed to the mansion. Sightings, shipments, a witness had even _photographed_ someone entering…so how?

“There were tracks outside,” Aomatsu continued. “The shoe-prints weren’t those of our squad. What is strange is that it’s clear people have walked _up_ to the house, entered, yet never gone beyond the door.”

Beifong held her chin pensively. “What if someone has walked back and forth from the door to create a false trail?”

Aomatsu shook his head. “That’s what bothers me. The tracks only move toward the house. We didn’t find any sign of anyone leaving.”

“What about—”

“I already checked the trees,” Aomatsu answered. “There are no signs of metalbender cables being used.”

Beifong ground her teeth. “That makes it sound like an airbender.”

“That’s not possible,” Immhin replied. “There are only five airbenders left in the world.” He paused, looking away sorrowfully. “Well…there may only be four.”

“We have to keep looking!” Mako burst out. “We’re close, there has to be something more to this.”

“Calm down,” Aomatsu berated. “Getting flustered won’t bring us any closer to finding the Avatar.” A fire-blade appeared in Mako’s clenched fist and he glowered at Aomatsu. The older firebender watched him cooly. “Directing your frustration at me won’t solve your problem. The only person you need to be angry with is yourself. As I understand it, you were one of the last people to see the Avatar. If you’d been a little less _‘reasonable’_ and listened to your instincts, she would most likely still be with us. Instead, she may well be dead.”

Mako’s rage surged. He grabbed Aomatsu’s collar and aimed a fiery fist at his head. Aomatsu ducked and deftly swept Mako’s feet out from under him. Mako was up in a heartbeat, just as Aomatsu was levelling a kick at him, Mako aimed a flamethrower at his chest. Before either attack made contact, wires wrapped about Aomatsu’s leg and Mako’s arm. Both men were wrenched across the room, over the table, and into the wall opposite.

“This is no time for infighting!” Beifong bellowed, as the cables on her armour recoiled. “One more outburst like that and I’ll see to it that you’re both kicked off the force for good!”

Mako climbed to his feet, nursing the shoulder that had collided with the wall. Aomatsu was knelt beside him, and briefly massaged his knee, before standing up as if nothing happened. He didn’t smile, but regarded Mako as before.

“My apologies,” he said without a smile. “It seems you’re not too good with taking things put to you so directly. I’ll be sure to hedge around the obvious next time.”

Mako felt another wave of murderous intent coming on, and was hard-pressed to swallow the bile coming up. “Yeah,” he spat. “Same to you.”

There was an urgent knocking at the door.

“Who is it?!” Beifong snapped. “Don’t you know this is a closed task force meeting?!”

“Ma’am,” a metalbender officer stepped in, “we have—” Before he could finish, Azra rushed in past him and collapsed against the table. She’d been running, probably at top speed, for a while.

“Please! Somebody please help! It’s Genora, she’s gone!”

Beifong’s rage vanished and she blanched. “What?! What do you mean ‘gone’?”

“She’s been kidnapped. Tenzin is on his way here now.” Azra quickly produced a letter from the pocket of the large overcoat she had over her tunic. Mako could see it was written in red ink…or blood. “This is all that was left behind.”

Beifong snatched the letter out of her hand as if it were made of diamonds. The words were written in delicate cursive.

 

_~All the world will be your enemy,_

_Prince with a Thousand Enemies,_

_and whenever they catch you,_

_they will kill you._

_But first they must catch you…~  
_ (***)

 

“Is this some kind of joke?!” Beifong scrunched the letter up in her hand

“Most likely not,” Immhin said. “This may be our greatest clue. The culprit has finally broken his pattern. His first break was with Korra’s capture—the visible signs of struggle. She didn’t just vanish like all the rest. Now he’s left a note. He may well be moving toward the last phase of his plans.” He looked up suddenly. “He may be leading us _to_ him on purpose.”

Beifong held the letter out toward the officer. “Quickly, check this letter for any remaining fingerprints. Check the ink and the hand—there may not be much for us to work with but I’ll be damned if we don’t squeeze every drop of blood from this rock that we can.”

The man took the letter and saluted before hurrying away. Mako seized the chance to duck past Aomatsu and head for the door. Immhin stood and clapped him on the shoulder.

“A minor setback,” he said reassuringly. “Two steps forward, one step back. Things may look bad but I’ve been in these situations before, so trust me when I say that actually, with the clues we’ve gathered, we’re in a better position than we were before.”

Despite himself, Mako found the words reassuring and nodded with a smile.

 

The station was quiet: the night shift had started and the last stragglers headed for home were just packing their last belongings. Mako didn’t take long to ready himself for the commute—he knew he needed to sleep, his whole being felt heavier than he had thought physically possible.

“Night Mako,” a fellow officer waved casually as he passed the firebender at the front doors, and Mako stepped out into the chilly air. He paused in the middle of the courtyard and gazed up into the sky. A clear night, all the stars were out.

“Mako?”

The firebender’s attention snapped back to the street. A cloaked figure was approaching him from the gates. His face was covered, but his voice was one that had burnt itself into Mako’s mind too deeply to be forgotten.

“Tahno? What are you doing here?”

The waterbender seemed flustered. Keeping a hold of his hood to shade his face, he kept glancing around furiously. “I came to tell you something—”

“It’s a bit late,” Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can’t this wait until—”

“This isn’t something casual!” Tahno’s voice was low but rang with a fervour Mako had never heard before. The firebender was immediately alert. “I don’t have much time. They’re after me, and they know I’ve been trying to contact you guys. I don’t know for how much longer I can distract them.”

“What? _Who’s_ after you? And why?”

Suddenly Tahno spun around and his gazed fixed upon something Mako didn’t notice in the distance. Tahno’s speech sped up. “Shit! I don’t have time to explain. Look, you have to realise that things around you aren’t what they seem. Those kidnappings, Korra…they’re not as random as they appear to be. Everything until now has been for a reason.”

Mako’s thoughts rushed furiously trying to piece together what he was being told. He was about to respond when Tahno sudden shot forward, pausing only briefly by Mako’s shoulder.

“They found me. I don’t know if I can help you again. If you want answers, look at the places where they disappear. And please, I was never here.”

Tahno ran toward the headquarters. Bending the water from the cobbles, he froze a trellis of shards up the wall and, with surprising agility, ascended to the roof in quick, precise jumps. The moment his form disappeared into the shadows, the ice suddenly melted and the water splashed onto the concrete.

Mako spun around and watched in the direction Tahno had been staring. There was no sign of movement, nothing to indicate that someone was hastening after him. Mako had just relaxed, when a lithe form suddenly burst into the courtyard. He hadn’t come through the gate; it was as if he’d…jumped out of the ground. The figure made straight after Tahno, but instead of bending water or earth, or even air, he crouched mid-run—the shadows of the courtyard drawing about him—before hurtling into the air. The shadows rose with him, clinging to his back like a pair of raven wings. The jump carried him in a single, elegant arc to the roof, where he took off after Tahno, and the shadows recoiled into their natural places.

Mako stood, rooted to the spot, eyes wide. He glanced across to where the stranger had appeared from: the ground was undisturbed.

He wasn’t an earthbender.

He wasn’t a waterbender, or an airbender.

_What was he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) A ‘sampan’ is a flat-bottomed, wooden Chinese fishing boat; the name literally means ‘three planks’. They can also be used for transportation, for example across canals. While they can be used as permanent habitation in inland waters, they rarely sail far out to sea as they can’t survive storms or rough weather.
> 
> (**) If ‘hatta’ [haht-tah] means something in Japanese, I don’t know. I just sort of came up with this word one day by fusing ‘haa’ like the sound of a sigh with ‘yatta’ which means “alright!” or “awesome!” or an equivalent cheer in Japanese. The fusion of the two is what the word means in this story: something you say to express exhaustion, frustration or disappointment. Example: ‘Hatta…my experiment failed again.’
> 
> (***) This is an actual quote from the book, ‘Watership Down’ by Richard Adams (1972).


	9. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry for the SUPER long wait for the next chap. RL is craaazy!  
> I have not given up on Shadowlings at all, it's still very much going to be finished. I'm working on a few projects at the same time though, so hence been a little slow.  
> I've been sitting on this chapter for a while now. Originally I was planning to have it longer, but in the end I decided it was better to take the end off and make it the start of the next chapter. SO that should mean a quick update for the next one (less than a few months at least, haha!)
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, please do comment on what you think or leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own any of the characters, locations or concepts of Legend of Korra, their rights belong to the original creators. This is purely a fan fiction / parody not-for-profit work not intended to infringe the rights of the creators.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

> **_~Ghost~_ **

Azra sat on the edge of the cliff, staring out across the water at Republic City. Behind her, somewhere in the forest, she could hear Genora calling her name. She glanced over her shoulder, her white hair billowing in the wind, and sighed.

“I’m here!” Azra answered.

The young airbender stepped out of the trees, brushing leaves from her robes. “There you are. I was worried.”

Azra smiled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I just…felt like I needed to be alone for a little while.”

Genora sat down cross-legged beside her. “Why did you come here?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. This place just…felt nice.”

“Korra used to come here a lot, especially when she felt sad.”

Azra glanced at her. “Oh…I didn’t know.” She looked back over at the city. In the darkness, the lights looked like little candles that burned low in their tallow cradles. “Can I ask you something? Have you ever felt like…maybe you’re living the wrong life?”

Genora thought for a moment. “Uhh…umm…well, I can’t say I have. What do you mean?”

“Does it speak to you?” Azra said, suddenly changing topic. “The air, I mean.”

“My element? Sort of…I think? I can feel it like a part of me. Why? Do you feel like you might be a bender?”

Azra stood and stared down into the waters below. She held out a hand, and listened to the whispers reaching out for her. She drew a deep breath, flipped her palm upward, and beckoned the voices closer. The water answered, curling in great tendrils from the waves and enveloping her in an intricate web.

“You’re a waterbender!” Genora exclaimed, smiling.

“No!” Azra shouted. The twisting water dropped instantly. “I’m not a waterbender.” Genora glanced off to the side, confused. Azra noticed. “I…don’t know how to explain,” she clarified slowly, “but that was the feeling that answered when you said that: I’m not a bender of any of the four Natural Elements. I don’t know how I know but…I just do.”

“Then…how did you just do that if you’re…not a waterbender?”

Azra looked directly at the young airbender, and then at her hands. They were shaking. “I don’t know.”

_Who am I?_

“I…don’t know…”

What _am I?_

Azra collapsed to her knees, holding her head. The voices began again, calling inside of her head.

_‘Help me! Please, somebody help me… Someone, anyone, please… Make it stop… Mako… Mako… Mako…please save me!’_

“Azra!” Genora shot to her side and took hold of her shoulders.

The wind rushed behind them, blocking their path back to the temple. Autumn leaves whirled in the storm. In a moment giant wingbeats sounded from close by. Genora peered into the darkness, and could just about make out the figure of a flying…beast of some kind. All black, the only part of it really visible was its gleaming eye, and atop its lithe rider with red tattoos. Behind them, at the same time, another beast with a second rider with blue tattoos landed by the whirlwinds.

“How sad,” the red-inked rider before them said. “The Lightling has lost her memory.”

Genora held fast to the fair girl. “Who are you?! What do you want with us?”

Verin directed his beast closer. “Step away, airbender. The one we want is her. Give her to us and you may leave in peace.”

Genora grit her teeth, glancing back and forth between Verin before her and Yrin gliding the typhoons behind. She wanted to fight—had to fight—but there was no way she was going to be able to take them both herself.

“Go Genora,” Azra peered up at her and whispered. “Forget me.”

“No!” Genora turned back to Verin. “We’ll never surrender to you!”

Verin commanded his beast down. It swooped. Genora bent an air current to match it. The beast swerved away, but its spiked tail struck the cliffside. The earth rumbled. The rock began to give way. Yrin rushed from behind. A wave of shadowy forms flowed toward the girls like water. Genora flinched back and stumbled.

Suddenly Azra shot to her feet. Her daffodil eyes turned a pure white and she held out both her hands.

Flames appeared. Azra bent a great dome of fire about them. The shadow-wave surged toward it but broke on impact. It flinched from the flames but encircled them. Azra bent the flames out in six different spokes and the shadows dispersed. Yrin watched, surprised. Azra noticed him, and in a moment earthbent spokes of stone from beneath the beast. Taken by surprise, the creature wailed as it was hit.

“Damn it!” Yrin bade the creature to withdraw, but it was too stunned.

Azra focussed on the wall of wind behind him, and with clear bending forms, undid the wind storm.

Genora watched wide-eyed. “How are you doing that?!”

“Go Genora!” Azra said as soon as soon as the swirling air no longer blocked them in. Verin was already approaching once more. Just as he descended, Azra spun around and called up the water. The waves broke against the crumbling cliff and froze into sharp spikes. Verin’s flying beast pulled up at the last second, its belly catching a spike that tore a wide and bloody gash, its blood raining down. “I’ll be fine. Get help! Go now!”

Genora said nothing. Biting her lip, she jumped into motion and rushed into the woods.

“Get her Yrin!” Verin shouted. “She must not escape!”

Yrin’s beast rushed toward Genora, but the agile airbender easily dodged away. She vanished into the thicket. The beast turned away at the trees, but Yrin dismounted and swiftly pursued. Genora glanced back. Just as quick-footed as her, Yrin’s height advantage over the airbender meant that he would catch up soon. Although it was dark, he seemed to see her perfectly. Genora wove in a zigzag through the trees. It didn’t help, Yrin followed her beat for beat. He reached out for her. She barely dodged it. They flew up an incline—as they descended the small hill, Genora dropped to her knees, at the same time bending an air-sphere to rush ahead through the forest. Genora held her breath and prayed. Yrin kept going after the sphere at full speed.

Genora held still, breathing quietly, and listened as Yrin’s footsteps drew further. Once he was gone, she jumped up and with quiet steps rushed away in the other direction. That should buy her some time, the sphere could go a little faster than her. It would disintegrate fairly quick, but at that speed those few seconds would give her a fair lead. If she hurried, she would make it—

She stopped suddenly. Someone stood in front of her, still and in shadow.

“Your path ends here.”

The airbender flinched. “I know your voice…”

The figure stepped forward. “Do you want to see Korra?”

Genora spun on her heel and ran. She hadn’t gone two steps when fearsome figures surrounded her. Visions, illusions. She froze in terror at the sight of them. Before she realised, the man had stepped behind her and clapped his hands over her eyes.

“W-what are you?!”

The man paused, looking up at the stars, then spoke quietly. “A Shadowling.”

 

***

 

Verin had given up on the flying creature that had crashed into the water, dying from its injury. He beckoned the shadows to him. They drew into his hands, and began to flow and flicker like dark flames.

“Relent! Relinquish yourself to the darkness, Lightling.” He rushed her.

Azra, flowing with the wild instincts that directed her from within, dodged and blocked Verin’s blows like she’d been fighting her whole life. He bent the dark flames, and she countered with true firebending. But the black fire extinguished the red flames. Azra summoned earth, and a stone pillar sent her airborn. She jumped several meters away, regarding Verin from a distance. She called the water from the icy shards. They whipped at Verin in fierce ribbons. He dodged several attacks, then called the dark fire to block the final one. The water ribbon cut through the fire and sent him over the edge of the rock.

Azra stared, shaking from adrenaline and breathing hard. Just then blue-inked rider re-emerged from the forest…sans Genora. The fair girl watched Yrin carefully…but Yrin didn’t approach. There was a great sound from below, and suddenly Verin rose from the waves, great torrents of darkness swirling around him. His eyes were glowing red.

“ _So what?!_ ” he bellowed. “ _You think you’re hot stuff bitch?! Then fucking dodge this!!_ ” The shadows turned into fearsome monsters that rushed at her.

“No Verin!” Yrin shouted. “Stop! You’re losing control!”

Azra braced herself for the inevitable, but something called from within her. Without thinking, her body moved. She held her hands out, her eyes glowing bright. The four elements reached for her and drew around her. They began to fuse. As the torrents came crashing, the elements formed a white shield of blinding light.

The monsters cried out and turned to dust.

Yrin shielded his eyes.

Verin cried out from rage. He jumped from the dark vines before they vanished, and was about to rush mindlessly at Azra, when Yrin caught his arm.

“Stop now! Can’t you see it’s too late? You’ll be killed!”

The enraged rider struck Yrin across the face. He stumbled to the ground.

When the light faded, Azra stood there, ready.

Verin glared at her. “Next time…beauty.”

Shadows flickered around him. They formed into a dark shape behind him. A portal. He strode into it, to whatever world lay beyond, and then it vanished. Yrin gathered himself a moment later, glancing between where Verin had disappeared and Azra, and then whistled. His creature appeared from beyond the cliff, and he hopped onto its back as it took off into the sky.

 

***

 

“Please! Somebody please help! It’s Genora, she’s gone!”

It was the proper thing to say. Of course she was worried…Genora hadn’t come back. She hadn’t been at the Temple, and an hour of searching had turned up nothing but the obscure note. Yet somehow Azra had already known…the instant the two lithe strangers had left, somehow she’d just known Genora was gone. What was more, the feelings within her had begun taking shape. No longer merely instincts, now sometimes she was sure that she could hear a voice: someone else’s spirit desperately reaching out to her. And there was just one thing it wanted to say right now.

_‘Mako. Mako. Mako…’_

Azra watched the black-haired firebender walk out of the meeting room.

_No…maybe I should re-think this,_ Azra thought to herself. _What am I supposed to say to him anyway? “I’m the weird girl with amnesia, and I just found out that I have unnatural powers, and voices inside of my head insist that I have to find you”?_

It was enough to make her pause. Just as she turned back to Chief Beifong to ask what she could do to help the Other Voice reached out stronger than ever.

_‘No!! Mako!! Don’t leave me!!’_

Without hesitation, Azra bolted from the room.

“Azra wait!” Immhin called after her. “We still need to ask you questions!”

She ran at full speed, finding it strangely easy to navigate the complex police headquarters, and headed straight for the main exit. As she burst through the doors, Mako was stood in the middle of the courtyard, staring up at the roof like he’d just witnessed the sky fall.

“Mako!”

His wide amber eyes turned to her as she sprinted to him. After a moment, he snapped out of his shock. “H-hey. Azra? What are you doing here? The chief is probably looking for you.”

Azra opened her mouth to speak—and froze, unsure of what to say. Yet in that blank space…the words began to fill themselves in. “Please, you have to help me,” Azra found herself saying. No, not ‘saying’…but _pleading._

“Uhh…okay…?” Mako muttered, quirking an eyebrow. “What do you need help with?”

Azra shook her head, feeling herself grow desperate and fearful. “No…please help _me_. Don’t leave me!” She gagged herself with her hands, but it was no use.

Mako shook his head. Nothing around him was making any sense anymore. “Look, I’m sorry. You should talk to Tenzin. I…I have to go.” He turned and walked away.

Azra lurched forward. She caught up and threw her arms around Mako. “Don’t go!! I love you!!”

Mako stiffened.

Realising what she’d just done, Azra released him and stepped back, shaking.

“I—I, I…”

Mako turned and took her by the shoulders, looking deep into her eyes that were now streaming with tears. Something…something in her voice…he was sure he’d just heard—

Without quite believing what he was about to say, Mako spoke quietly. “…Korra?”

“Azra!” a deep voice called from the main gates. Before Mako could turn around, a tall man, heavily built, with short silver hair and a severe countenance reached them and pulled Azra away from the firebender by the arm. “There you are.”

Azra looked up at him with surprise.

“Who do you think you are?!” Mako snapped.

“Her guardian—and I’ve been searching for her for months…ever since she ran away.”

Azra blinked. “What?”

The doors of the police station swung open as Immhin and Chief Beifong stepped outside. Clearly glad that the little gathering was still taking place in the courtyard, Beifong marched up to the group and glowered at Azra.

“Don’t run off like that. Until Tenzin gets here I want you to tell me everything you can about Genora’s disap—”

“My good friend!” Immhin exclaimed suddenly. He clapped the strange man on the shoulder and smiled wide. “What a surprise to see you here of all places.”

Mako glowered. “Immhin, you know this person?”

“This is one of my longterm friends from the Earth Kingdom, Niom. He’s quite fond of keeping rabbits. Which reminds me, how are your warrens coming along?”

Niom, who seemed the type to not invest in facial expressions, didn’t appear particularly swayed by anything happening around him.

“Very well, my friend. I have found many exceptional…creatures. The warrens are quickly filling up. They are a sight to behold. You must come soon and witness my progress with your own eyes.”

Immhin smiled brightly. “Nothing would please me more. But for now I must remain in Republic City, for my presence is most needed here. Yet I promise that my visit will come soon.” His attention turned to Azra. “Wait a moment; she’s your cousin, isn’t she? I feel quite foolish now, how could I have not recognised her?”

Niom just seemed disinterested. “She ran from me some while ago. I came to this city looking for her, as well as to meet with a certain acquaintance to enquire about his participation in my warrens project. One Hiroshi Sato.”

“That won’t be possible,” Beifong interjected firmly. “Sato is currently incarcerated for treason. I’m afraid he won’t be of any use to you.”

Niom nodded without looking at her. “Mn, I’m aware of this.”

Azra had grown quiet and still. Her eyes grew wide as she listened to the exchange between the two. Just as Niom’s attention had turned totally to Immhin, she suddenly wrenched free and took off as fast as she could go. Niom, however, didn’t appear bothered. He watched her flee with a dull expression, and afterwards inspected his palm as if he was only now registering that something had slipped from it.

“Hmm, she’s escaped me again,” he sighed.

“I’ll help you look for her,” Immhin volunteered, but Niom just stared ahead.

“No, don’t let me interfere with your work.”

Immhin nodded. “Then before you go, let me at least introduce the good Chief Beifong and our most excellent Mako of the task force.”

Niom gave the the metalbender the most cursory glance and grunted in something of an acknowledging manner. When he regarded Mako he stared intensely but said nothing. The firebender was about to snap when Niom suddenly turned away.

“Very well, excuse me.” He marched to the front gates and soon was gone.

Beifong grunted. “Argh! Damn all this! So help me if this situation isn’t brought under control— Mako?” The firebender turned to the chief and blinked. “You alright kid? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Mako just nodded dully, all feeling draining from his limbs. He had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one!
> 
> This one was just 2800 words long; I meant it to be longer, but the last be would have made it SUPER long, so it's been moved to the next chap. Should be updating soon, as writing every day again now.
> 
> Please do leave a comment or kudos if you liked! Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Shadowlings cancelled

Hi guys.

Sorry this is not going to be another chapter like you might have hoped.

I wanted to add this note to the fic like this, although I don't really like adding "status updates" as chapters on AOx3, so I usually just add story and updates in the notes of the story (since I think it kinda looks stupid otherwise). This is a little bit different though, so I wanted to leave a note.

**I won't be continuing Shadowlings anymore,** so the fanfiction is effectively **cancelled**. There are several reasons for this.

Firstly, the fic hasn't been that popular. I suspect this is mainly because I'm writing it well after Legend of Korra has ended and so the buzz around the show was already dying before I even started. I don't really know if it has anything to do with how much the fic deviates from the canon of the show, since it mostly centers on Shadowbenders which don't exist in the whole of the Nickelodeon Avatar universe, but it's entirely possible.

Secondly - and this is the main reason - in between posting chapters, the Shadowlings universe and characters evolved in my mind so fast that they outgrew their connection to the show. Mako's character, for example, or "Black Rabbit" as he'd become know as later in the story, grew as a unique personality to the point that the only connection between "Black Rabbit" and "Mako of the Fire Ferrets" was that I was still imagining Black as having an appearance identical to Mako, since the only thing I hadn't done was give Black his own original aesthetic. The "Four Nations" too, crumbled and regrew into a unique world in my mind that had nothing in common with LOK.

Most of all, it wasn't focussed on the Avatar - the story became entirely about the 'Rabbits' and their connection to 'Shadowbending.' The Avatar was present as Korra's aesthetic only, with a personality nothing like the show's protagonist and with circumstances that were more referencing the show rather than being _from_ the show.

And so I'm actually re-writing "Shadowlings" as an original story called "Rabbits". If you're still interested in the story, you can read a synopsis and (later) an excerpt **[HERE](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/dragonsphinx/novels/rabbits-1045533)**.

Because I've made the choice to turn Shadowlings into an original story, I don't see a reason to continue with the fanfiction. For me, what the story needs now is to lose the last remnants of connection to the copyrighted entity that is Legend of Korra in order to completely become its own story. Continuing with it in fanfiction form would just be letting it stay in the comfort-zone of established character aesthetics and not letting it evolve beyond that stage into something completely its own. So I'm dropping Shadowlings and focussing on Rabbits now.

There were a couple of other reasons that played into my choice, including that I'd thought so far ahead in the story to more exciting things that I was starting to be bored with this beginning portion which was lagging so far behind, but they're mostly minor details.

So I wanted to let you guys know.

Mostly because I see so many good fics around on other sites too, which I read and personally love that just end in the middle. And just as I'm excitedly wondering when the writer might post the next chapter, I check and notice that the last post was made years ago, and realize quietly and unhappily that the fic will probably never again see continuation. I didn't want to leave Shadowlings with that kind of emptiness at the end. That little internal question of, "Dead? Not quite dead? Light at the end of the tunnel? Or just a freight train headed my way?" Mainly because I'm the kind of person that actually _does_ sometimes leave a project for a year or five and then _does_ continue it.  
So no, as of right now, Shadowlings won't continue in the foreseeable future.

**I'm planning on publishing Rabbits after I finish working on it. If you'd like me to link to the place you can read it once that day comes, _please leave a comment. _  
**

It won't necessarily be years away - I'm actually aiming on having it done sometime in the next year (mid- to late 2017). If there's someone who likes the story so far, or the character development or...something else maybe, and wants to see the end of this story, then I wouldn't want to deny anyone that.

So that's going to take my attention now.

But if there are fans who honestly like this story, and would like me to continue the fanfiction in the future just to complete it in its original form, **please leave a comment**. I doubt it's really that popular, but I'm not going to take it down. So if you're reading this years from when I made the last post and want to see more, it's cool just comment. It'll reach me.

Anyway, that's the long and the short of it. This is where the fic stands as of now.

I am still continuing work on my Undertale fic, Angel V Angel, so if you're a fan of Sans x Frisk, you're welcome to check it out.

To everyone who read and enjoyed Shadowlings, thank you!

~Dragonsphinx / She Who Walks Alone


End file.
